Love and Angsty
by icegirl13
Summary: When kate,jack and sawyer get lost in the forest.Sawyer relizes his true feelings for kate as those jack.Who will kate choose? how will they get back? betrayal, wounds, captured are some of the things they go through as they try to make there way home....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Kate sat quietly gazing at the shore of the sandy beach.Her black hair was pulled in a rather hurrid bun under tired brown eyes.Sweat poured down her skin which had

turned golden from the unmericful heat.she sighed and closed her eyes,her feet in the warm water.It had been a while since she had just lain around doing nothing in pacticular.Usually she was either working on this or that with jack( struggling to make camp, getting antibotics) or helping son pick food and locke hunt boar or even sometimes trying to get back something sawyer had taken.

"how long am i going to be on this island?" she wondered."is anyone ever going to rescue us?...people are just settling done...building a house--or getting a boyfriend--which is just stupid! we're not supposed to stay here! we're supposed to leave!" her mood swings were out of control and pretty soon kate had begun to cry.

It just all came out,her stress,sadness,pain and hard labor under the sun and most of all jack, jack married...she had seen the wedding ring on his finger but did'nt ask about it not wanting to sound like a jealous little girl...he did'nt care for her that way...and also...he does'nt,does'nt trust me..Kate groaned and put her head in her hands.

"noone trusts me, everyone see's me as a crinmal...which i am...but i don't want to be anymore-i don't want to be useless!"

red eyed she pushed herself from the sandy ground and swaying from side to side,started for the tent with jack to see if he could use any help.Her feet dragged,her arms were so heavy and she felt so..so dizzy but she had to help,wanted to help.

"i'm not useless"she said softly.

Peope passed her from camp,shannon sun-tanning looked up at her-her shades on

"jeez you need a break! does'nt any one give one--you look terrible--ask your boss for a break" she turned back around,eyes closed.

"no thanks" kate said with a smile and walked on...

"hey,freckles!" a conceited voice called behind her.

She turned around and sure enough there was sawyer,sitting in his tent holding a book and a bottle of water.

"what?"she called.

"wellthat's a nice-e greeting you have for me-- no respect do you---

"what do you want sawyer?"

"nothing freckles you just go on your way--going to your dear doctor are you?"

yeah,yeah i am" and she walked off but a picture of sawyer lay in her mind's eye.his sandy blonde hair ruffled and wild under a face with sly green eyes and a cocky smile.She smiled in spite of herself,that was sawyer all right...kate trudged on.

There was jack.She looked at him quietly.He was'nt facing her so she saw his wet,dirty shirt and black hair from the back.He was examing a map and a little piece of paper at the same time.A few anti-biotics lay on the table.He ran his hand through his hair and a ripple of emotion flickered through her but she shook it down.She wanted to help not fall in love.

"jack"she called hoarsely.

He turned around so fast that she did'nt even blink.

"kate! you starlted me! are you ok?...do you need something?"

"no...no.. i i want to help..is there anythign i can do?" her voice drifted off weakly and she grabbed the table beside her because her legs were trembling.

He looked at her concerned and walked over to her.His hand placed on her brow..so soft and gentle...she brought her voice back to what he was saying.

"you have a fever..let me give you some medicine."

"no! i don't want to waste it! i want to help"

"kate,he smiled at her,don't be over -reational,medicine is for times like theses so you don't get into worse critical predictment"

"i don't want it.i want to help."she said stubbornly.

""kate..this isn't like you..maybe you should rest"

"i'm not useless! i'm not jack! why don't you trust me!" she cried out and ran

"kate! kate! wait!"he called despertaly behind her.

She ran,ran past rthe beach,past shannon,past jack,sawyer looked up as she flashed by but she did'nt give him a glance.Sobs caught in her throat but she ran on.Her muscles taunted and tight.The beach whirled past and finally she tossed herself on a rock far from inhabitants.There seh lay her shoulders heaving,her hair hung loose(the hair tie had falled out lond ago) and cried.

"hey freckles, what's wrong now?" a voice asked.

"not now sawyer!" she said and looked at him.He seemd taken aback by her tears.Before he could say anything however a sound suddenly echoed through the forest.The roaring of the monster-of the thing.The glanced around.Kate wiped away her tears and sawyer pulled out his gun tossing a knife into kate's hand.

"keep close"he muttered.

His hand was steady as he pointed the gun into the forest his face hard.kate stood a little behind him...there was anthor roar shaking the bushes and trees..."come'on sawyer lets run!"kate said tugging at his arm.

"i wanna see what the damn thing is"

"do you want to die!" she cried out fiercely.There was a rustle in the bushes and they snapped aorund quickly.Beads of sweat rustled down there brow.And suddenly a figure jumped out.Sawyer shot his gun,aiming for the heart, at the same time kate yelled "NO!" and pushed him.The shot went astray and hit the shoulderblock.There was a yell of agony and kate cried

"JACK!"

Sawyer was stunned for a moment...then kate's voice woke him up, "c'mo n help me sawyer!"

He ran over.Jack's eyes were squinted and his arm was a bloody mess..."arrgh" he muttered.

"hold on jack,hold on!" she was looking at him so despertatly.

_I did this...if it had'nt been for freckles i would have killed anthor man..and now i wounded him..._

Sawyer gently put jack's arm o his shoulder letting him lean on him.He breathed heavily.Kate was holding his other arm...

Anthor roar made them move as fast as was possible with jack there.

They stumbled fell,and ran again.Kate's bisecips pushed hard as she pludded on.Finally they found a lone cave and hid inside it.Kate was holding jack's head in his arms and sawyer feeling uncomfortable went to get some firewood.

A half-hour later.The light and warm heat made all feel better while two fish were roasting in the spilt that sawyer had caught.Now they were attending to jack's wounds.they did'nt have any oitment or bandages so Sawyer took off his shirt and handed it to kate.

His face was gray as was hers.She was about to tie it before he said softly

"kate..kate wait..the bullet,it has to come out.."

She was stricken as he had expected.

"i'll do it"he said firmly,you hold his head and arms,don't let go no matter how he struggles.She nodded,her hands trembling as she grasped him.

There were many yells from the cave before it was finally over.Jack was lieing his arm bandaged,a bloody bullet thrust across the room.Sawyer sat in a corner,he was'nt hungry anymore.He would'nt admit it but he was ashamed with himself.

Kate was going to the fire and took out a fish.It was slightly burnt.She fed it,piece by piece to jack and then a spring of water.Her biggest priority now was was etched in her face as she wiped the beads of sweat off his face and sawyer watched the care and affection she showed for him.So that was love.He had never felt it,never cared for anyone that much ...Color returned to jack's face and kate smiled wearily.She went to the spilt once more and took the secnod fish...she was probably going to eat that one herself...he thought.

Instead to his suprise,she came to him.

"thankyou"she said.

"for what?"

"for proctecting me and helping jack. It was'nt your fault sawyer"Kate handed him so fish and sat beside him.

His face was happy.she did'nt know how much those words meant to him...it was'nt your fault...it was'nt his fault he shot jack...that his mother was dead...that that man was bad...

He took a piece of the fish and smiled.She smiled back.His heart skipped a beat but he did'nt think about it.He was too tired...he ate one more piece of fish before his eyes drooped and he slumped against kate's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

When Sawyer woke the next morning he found kate leaning against his shoulder,her brown ashrew,her breathing light as she slept.Very slowly and cautiously he moved away from her and stood up.His glance strayed to the corner of the room where jack was and walked over.

Jack's eyes were closed and though sawyer was no doctor he thought the wound had stopped bleeding.

"hey...sawyer" a hoarse voice said.

"jack! hey jack your awake! "

"yes"

there was a pause for a moment where jack gazed at sawyer and sawyer looked back.Finally jack cleared his throat

"how's kate?"

"she's fine,sleeping in the corner she should get all the credit for helping you...,what were you doing anyway,creeping in the bushes!"

"...i upseted kate...she thought i had called her useless and she ran away...i guess after a minute of shock i followed her...when i heard the roar..roar of the thing..i s tarted creeping quietly...trying to find you and i guess when i did----,he smiled, bang!"

"yeah,well it was your own damn fault! you admitted it! i was proctecting kate and myself!so---"

"calm down,i'm not accusing you...but if it had'nt been for kate i guess i would have been dead..."

"i'm gonna get some food,be back soon"

Without anthor word he walked out.

Jack lay,eyes wide open and tried to get up in a sitting position.He hated being helpless,he liked to be the one to help.One...Two...three...he made a motion to get up and through his killing arm,he sat up.He sat still for a minute waiting for the pain to ebb away and when it did jack looked around the cave.It was quite barren with a smudered fire and spilt ,while shadows cast on the wall from the sun's dawning touch.Finally he saw kate.

she stirred a little as if she had felt his gaze and blinked open tired eyes.He felt guilty,it had been his fault that she was so tired..taking care of him...He looked at her and she looked at him from her sleeping position.

"jack.." she said finally and ran over to him.She did'nt hug him for which he was glad,his shoulder was still sore but merely stayed a few feet away from him.

"hey kate...i'm sorry"

"for what?"

" i did'nt mean that you were useless..."

'please don't apoligize...i was just being,being stubborn.where'd sawyer go?"

"oh,uh he just went to get some breakfast...why?"

"no reason..."

a few hours later...

after they finished eating and the sun was high in the air they walked outside and kate pulled out a map.

"we've got to get back soon the others will be worried" jack said

"don't need to be a genius to figure that out!"

"sawyer please"

"alright,alright,saywer said,no which way to the others,i want to get away from this doctor"

"see you've recovered well from the guilt"jack replied

"guys..."

"why-i was never guilty!"sawyer said angerily

"guys..."

"so the wound on my shoulder is imaginary" jack said scornfully.he was in a bad mood and though he tried his best to hide it,it kept on spewing out of his mouth and for sawyer.

"guys...!"

"so becoming a smart-ass are you!"sawyer shouted.

"GUYS!"kate roared.there was tears in her eyes and the map was crumbled in a ball in her hand."what's wrong with you two! you're acting like jerks! and guess what,she walked up to them her eyes steaming,We're lost,we're not on the map!we're not anywhere here! i made positive but you guys would'nt listen to me!"

Their was a stunned slience.

"we're...lost?"jack said weakly.It was like all the energy had drained from his body and he sagged.

"give me that!"sawyer snatched the map and kate let him not making a comment.He would believe soon enough.

"jack...what are we going to do?"

"i don't know..."

She wrapped a hand around his waist and leaned her brow on his shoulder and jack stood there still...sawyer scanning the map...

Kate felt safe for amoment then,listening to his breathing in the quiet,basking in the warmth...and counted to three

one...two...three...

and let it sink in.

"we're lost...we're lost"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

hi.thanks for the reviews. if any of you have suggestions for my story cauz i'm kinda running out of ideas...i'm still toying around the idea of kate falling in love with sawyer or jack.you'll just have to wait and see well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it...it gets very intense...when kate disappears...this is a long chapter..

They trudged through the underbrush of forest,there shirts sticking to their backs,panting over the countinual hours.

"i told you this does'nt make any sense!"sawyer hissed.

Kate sighed and ran her tongue over her dry,cracked lips before speaking.

"sawyer,she said impatiently,i already said that we have to look for them---"

"but we could be going in the totally wrong direction!"

"we have to try it's better then sitting there waiting for someone to come like we did as we waited for the airplane,they might not even,and we already know NO ONE'S LOOKING FOR US ON THE AIRPLANE!"

there was a silence and jack put his hand on kate's shaking shoulder offering reasurrance.Sawyer felt a tinge of annoyance as kate looked at jack in a grateful way.

_damn him..what's wrong with me?..damn him..._

Sunset, they stopped for camp.Sawyer was lieing against a tree-trunk scowling while kate talked for a few moments with jack.She did'nt notice as jack's gaze flickered to sawyer's angry scowl but suddenly relized what it was probably about.Kate brushed a black locke of hair from her face and stood up.

"i'm going to get some water" she declared,i'm pretty sure i heard a stream to the left,she said nodding to a part of the forest,and the ground was moist"

"wait--what if there's not?"jack said quickly.

"i may not be as good as boone but i'm a pretty good tracker."she smiled.she started to walk away..

"kate!wait, she turned and a little bit of relief edged through him that she was still there,do you want me to go with you?"

"nah,its ok i'll be fine and shoulder still hurts...bye jack..sawyer"she smiled,but thanks for worring"and she disapperaed into the forest.

da-da-dum

"just let freckles go...can't be with out her for a second can you?"sawyer said bitterly.

Jack was about to say shut up sawyer but when he turned to him and saw him gaze in the forest in which kate had left,he saw worries in sawyer's eyes,and shut his mouth.

"she'll be fine sawyer"jack said and hoped so.

"i should be the one saying that to you"

Jack could see the effort in which sawyer was trying not to run after kate only grasping his knuckles and jack felt the same way but he did'nt move.Instead he turned to sawyer in the flickering light of darkness and asked him;

"sawyer,how long have you been in love with kate?"

Everyone in the plane-crash stood or sat in a circle around a roaring fire while sayid spoke to them.His dark eyes flickered to shannon, her eyes hooded and sad but listening to him to claire and her baby with charlie standing proctectively over them to hugo and sun and jin,michael and walt,locke and the many others he had yet to know or never spoke to.

"some of you,he said,might already know why were here..jack,kate and sawyer have seemed to disappear since yesterday and we have yet to find them..."

He stopped there as people muttered to each other...his sharp ears heard a few good ridances of sawyer but most looked worried.He countinued.

"jack if you did'nt know is the doctor and the others too we need to find...if anyone has any information speak now.we need it desperatly to know where to start looking."

"i saw kate running past us yesterday morning...i did'nt think to tell anyone,i thought she would come back...and jack ran after her and so did sawyer..."charlie said uncomfortablly.

"do you know which way they went?"sayid asked.

Charlie pointed towards the eastern forest and then dropped his hand."that's all i know" he said.

"anyone eles?"

Shannon spoke up from the corner and sayid looked at her,wished he could comfort her but right now there biggest priority were jack,kate and sawyer.

"i also saw kate run away..but before that she went looking for him in his tent...she looked really wiped out...dizzy.." she stopped speaking.

"ok,thankyou shannon..."sayid said.She did'nt replie.

"i heard a gunshot"someone said and there was mummerings of argeement and sayind too had heard it along with...

"i heard the roar of the monster!"

Sayid cleared his throat and spoke loudly

"ok everyone were going in search parties,locke you start there..take three people with you,arm yourselves..some start there..some there...the rest of you...stay here...

his eyes found charlie.He knew claire would'nt be able to look just coming out of pregancy and sayid knew charlie would stay...it was his best hope.He walked over to charlie and tossed him a gun.

"proctect everyone ok as best as you can,also please take care of shannon of me..."

charlie nodded and clicked the gun."i'll do my best"

Sayid glanced one more time around,grabbed a flickering torch,gave shannon a rouggh kiss on her cheek and jogged out through the forest.

"be careful sayid!"shannon called and he raised a hand feeling her eyes bore in his back...

"what! what did you say!"sawyer yelped.

"i said how long have you been in love with kate?"jack said calmly.

"what,i don't love freckles that's you remember the one that can't be without her for a minute..."

"you do love her"jack said with conviction."the way you glare and get mad when ever she talks to me...i get it now...why you call her freckles...the way you look at herr---"

"stopit!stopiit!"sawyer shouted.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! JACK SAWYER---" a scream echoed through the forest.Kate's voice.They froze and stood up as one.

"KATE!WHERE ARE YOU!"

they ran into the forest following her voice

"HELP ME..HELP ME..help me..." i got smaller and smaller...they stumbled and fell and ran again.The voice seized.

"KATE?"they yelled in the darkness.She was gone and they were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Hi.Sorry if i just cut off like that it was just a too long chapter and i always wanted to leave a person on edge like that..anyway emotions run high between jack and sawyer as they try to find kate and where she has disappeared to...will they find her? will the search parties come in time?

"kate!kate!" jack called frantincally.

"save your breathe doctor,we've been screaming n hollering for a hour and trampling through these damn forests and have'nt found any clue.if you have'nt relized were not great trackers."

"well i have'nt given up yet.kate's counting on us and what if she's hurt? she needs our help! what if-if the others or the monster---?"

"don't say that!"sawyer said angerily,now you listen to me! i want to go help kate as much as you do but there's no way we'll find her in the dark! and even if we do we would be to tired to help! your not thinking rationly doctor,no sirre,your too love sick---"

A surge of anger rippled through jack and he grabbed sawyer by the shirt dragging him closer.Sawyer stared at him with calm,cool gaze in his eye.

"what-cha going to do doctor? kill me? i'm sure kate would love that."

"just because you don't care for anyone and your heart is made fo stone and----"jack stopped and closed his eyes,"your not worth the effort.i'm gonna find kate and you can stay your butt here being safe,waiting for searchparties and morning till you want.bye sawyer." jack lit a torch and walked off staggering a little from weariness and an aching shoulder.

"fool"sawyer whispered softly,your not going to help kate this way."

It was useless though.Try as he might to get some rest,sawyer could'nt sleep.Everytime he closed his eyes he saw kate,helpless perhaps a knife tied to her throat waiting for him...and when his eyes were open he heard her scream,over and over echoing in his mind.

He tossed and turned.Guilty,worried.Sad and angry.Wondering where jack was now...

The sun came up and sawyer stood up immediatly a determined expression in his ragged face. "here i go.."

Locke bent down and inspected the bent twig,his blue eyes narrowing.He heard the shuffling of feet behind him and he felt a twinge of annoyance as he stood up.

"they went this way" locke said and looked at the other too who had joined him.

Sayid and Jin.

The three had been tracking sawyer,jack and kate for the night.They stopped and rested sometimes before heading up again.They stooped forward and suddenlt locke stopped,halting the others.

"what is it?"sayid whispered.

Locke moved out of the way and then sayid and jin saw what he had.blood.Blood trailed across the floor a beeline in the right direction amass a mess of footsteps.

"lets us keep on moving" locke said and they followed in silence.

Kate.Kate...Kate! it was the only thing on jack's mind.He had wandered the forest all night and went round in circles.He could barely move his feet and there was dark circles under his hooded eyes but he would rather die then admit that sawyer was right and see his satisfied smirk.

"dammit"he muttered.He blinked back his tiredness and gazed at the floor.Everything was moving and becoming blurry before his eyes in a sea of green...but wait..he htought slowly..what is that?...what is that...?.. there was something blue in the sea of green...

Jack rubbed his eyes.A ribbon,a blue ribbon,kate's ribbon.( i don't know if kate has a ribbon but i could'nt think of anything so go with me on this).His mind moved faster, the wheels turning.Yes,it was definatly kate's,black hiar winded in the ribbon as jack clutched it.

which way?...which way?...

Let me think...let me think...it was'nt behind him because that was where he had come from...so north,east,or west...Jack closed his eyes, a feeling inside him was telling him to east...insitinct.

Jack was a doctor and believed in firm facts but having no clues or knowledge,and waiting there was unbearable,so he trusted his guts and walked forward to the east.A few minutes later he was getting more confident for he had never been in this part of the forest before.The feeling grew and when he saw the cracked watch on the floor that had belonged to kate he was positive.

_hold on kate..i may not be a good tracker but i swear i will find you!_ he tried not to think what would have happened if he came to late...

Jack stumbled as he strained his eyes...i think..i think...is this the end of the forest? He plodded on eagrily.The trees and branches were lessening and he could see up ahead.He had no doubt this is where kate was taken captive...He pushed past the last bush and gasped...

Charlie fiddled with the gun in his hand gazing absentmidely into space.His forhead was creased with worring.They have'nt come back yet,he thought,first kate,jack and sawyer for two days and now locke,sayid and jin...i hope they're alright...i hope the monster has'nt got them...

"charlie,charlie?"

"huh?" charlie said and snapped back into attention.

"oh hey claire"

Claire stood looking at him with a concerned look in her eye,her baby in her hand.He wanted to ease her mood but just could'nt lightnen up and put a smile on his face instead he sighed and slapped his palm on his forhead.

"there going to be alright charlie"claire said."locke is resourceful and sayid is strong...jin..is well he can speak chinese."

Charlie snorted.

"do you mind if i sit beside you?"claire asked.

"oh-uh-no not at all!" he scampered to the side as she sat beside him.

_she's so beautiful..i want to proctect her and her baby always..._

He gulped but put a shaky hand on her shoulder and to his suprise claire did'nt shrug it off.She smiled at him.They sat there side by side and charlie wished this moment could last forever,unfortunately it could'nt.

Screams and yells echoed from people farther along the beach.Charlie bolted upward as if springs were attached into the balls of his feet and ran towards the noise.He pulled out his gun and dropped it.He swore picked it up,cocked and ran towards the noise but not before shouting.

"CLAIRE! STAY AWAY FROM HERE UNTILL I SAY IT'S SAFE! TELL AS MANY AS PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE TO STAY AWAY BUT ASK ANYONE STRONG TO HELP !

charlie ran as people ran opposite him.

"what is it?what's over there?"he asked them but they were to busy screaming and running to answer.It did nothing to help h is mood.He stopped dead as he came across the bushes,scrapping his chest and saw what they did.

"so help me god,he said softly,boars!"

well hoped you liked it. What has jack found and how will charlie survive against the boars stampede.all in next chapter.bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5.

well i really don't have much to say but i hope you enjoy the chapter!(its mostly a charlie chapter)

Sweat poured down charlie's face as he stood frozen starinig into the boar's dark eyes.Four of them since there was two boars.His legs were shaking and for a minute he could'nt think.Now he knew what it meant when you were frozen with fear or shock.The gun felt so small and tiny from proctection of the boar right then and he wanted to run away but his will from proctecting claire chased the fear away.most of it.

He cocked the gun and wished locke was here.He knew how to capture boars and use them as a feast,charlie wished he could do the same...he felt weak and helpless...as he had when he became a junkie...strength sapped from his body but then a picture of clarie invaded his mind...that had onlt happened a few days ago,changing their relationship forever.

flashback:

The moon hung high above the air and charlie and claire were sitting on the beach basking in the moonlight as the baby slept.

"charlie,you are never useless..do you hear me? you saved me and i my baby from evan and jack from the landslide...and i-i"

Charlie looked at her.

"charlie i think i love you..."

They had kissed and her soft,whispering words entered his mind...

_i'm not useless...i'm not useless..._he htought.

Flashback over

The boar was standing still apparently waiting for charlie's first move.

"ok here goes" charlie closed his eyes...ready...

Charlie ran closer for a better aim,skidded to a stop and aimed the gun.BANG! a shot echoed through the forest as the bullet hit it's mark on the leg.Both boars roared,driving into frenzy and ran at him.He rolled to the side,his shirt sticking into sharp rocks,pain digging into his skin.He cried out and with agility,rolled and stood up.The boars were running at him again.He aimed the gun but the boars were so close he moved again.A claw scratched his chin.

Charlie turned the gun and BANG! BANG! two shots stole through the night and one boar lay dead on the ground,blood pooling.

The other was still alive and active however.He was about to shot it too when he became distracted.

"charlie!"a voice called.

He turned in that direction which was not a wise choice.The boar charged with direct aim and charlie was flung in the air.He crumbled to the ground.His face was barely recongizable,blood covered it.He coughed and opened a bruied eye.

"ahhhh!"claire's scream pierced his ears.

He struggled to sit up.He blinked back unconsciousnes and saw claire,the boar running at her.With effort he grabbed the gun and shot the boar with careful aim.It died in a instant,feet away from claire.

Charlie closed his eyes and mummered "for you claire" before sliding into unconsciouness.

Short chapter i know and i think i screwed up and made it pretty unclear but promise the other chapters will be better.basically charlie was beat up pretty bad by the boars.bye.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took so long to put this chapter up.first of all i had to get my ideas striaght,then i needed the time--which i did'nt have and the right words ( writers block don't you hate it? everything did'nt seem to come out right) + homework-- anywaz finally go t it up.

so this chapter is

does jack find kate?

is she alright?

what about sawyer?( he's not out of it yet) can't wait for the new eposide of lost on wednesday.i think son is going to die but thats just a guess---anyways you don't want to hear me talk so hears...da da dum

CHAPTER 6

"KATE!" Jack cried and ran forward.

There she was right in front of him,her eyes closed,her breathing labored...a bit of blood on her forehead but still there neatherless.

"Hold on kate! i'll let you down! nothing eles will happen to you i swear! you'll be ok! " he was gasping for breathe but countined reassuringly whether she could hear him or not," it's just a light wound,nothing i can't fix! you hear me!"

Kate was tied to a tree trunk.Her hands and legs were bounded with rope and blood dripped from her wrists where the roped rubbed against it.Her hair hung loosly around her face which was gray-whitish color...

She did'nt answer him as he untied her ropes but her eyelids fluttered slightly and a low moan drifted from he lips.

Jack managed to get all the arm bounds off and was now working on her legs...

"jack..." kate mummered...her voice was weak and frightned,are you there?..."

"i'm right here kate! hold on!"

He did'nt see her eyes widen with fear or the knife that glittered behind him precopipied with the rope.

"JACK!" kate yelled with all the energy and emotion she could manage.It exploded from her mouth and then she felt drained.A shudder shoke through her bones and nausisa made her close her eyes.

Jack spun around and tackled the man behind me.The knife dropped from the intruders hand but not before slashing jack's arm.Jack winced but did'nt let go.He grabbed the struggling man by the shoulders and sat on top of him,throwing all his weight so he could'nt get away.

Jack's eyes were glittering with anger.here was the man who had hurt him...who tried to harm kate...he grabbed the knife and pushed back the man's hair gasping in shock.

"it's you!" he said,ethan!" (just incase you have'nt seen the eposide ethan is the one that tried to capture claire's baby,tried to kill charlie and killed anthor man.he was one of the supposed others)

Ethan snarled and jack raised the knife threathnily.

"what do you want with kate!"he asked harshly.

Ethan spat in his face.

"if i have to ask you one more time iwill---he raised the knife letting it gleam in the light,now what did you do with kate!"

Ethan cleared his throat and smiled.

"what--?what are you smiling about!" jack shouted.

"NOW!" ethan yelled.

Immediatly people crawled out of the trees and bushes.THere was seven of them.Jack backed off ethan, and ran towards kate.

"leave her alone! if you want to hurt anyone! hurt me! "

"oh i will hurt you...,ethan hissed, when you took claire back and beat me...i most definately will but i no what will hurt more,he smiled and glanced at kate.

"YOU!"jack roared and launched himself on ethan.They rolled on the ground for a moment but jack was stronger and muscles rippling started punching him.

"I'LL KILL YOU---DON'T YOU DARE!"

Ethan was coughing up blood but jack was crazed he would'nt stop.

What's happening to me?what am i turning into ?..i have to stop...to stop...it seemed like a dream to him like he was watching from faraway.A hand connected to his skull and he fainted.

When he awoke it was barely a few minutes later but enough for them to take advantage of unconscious so that he was tied up beside kate.

Her eyes were open now and she whispered

"jack..."

"kate i---"

"sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation but we must be going but first...,ethan said softly,what did i promise jack? i always keep my promises?"

The seven others behind him,faces impassive just watched waiting for orders as ethan pulled out a needle from a suitcase on bended knee.He sat on the ground for a few minutes muttering to himself before he finally stood up and face them.

The needle was now filled with golden yellow liquid.Whatever it was jack had an idea it was'nt good.

When ethan started to walk towards them with a dangerous smile planted against his face one of the seven spoke up.

"ethan,were not supposed to hurt them--orders"

"do you want me to inject you with this!" ethan said.

"no sir,the man backed away clenching his fist, i just meant that he told us not to hurt them"

"i must have my revenge...beside i will keep half of my promise i'll only harm one of them"

He countined walking forward and no one seemed to stop him this time.

"what is that,jack shouted.

"get the hell away from us"kated yelled.( she seemed to recover her strength pretty fast)

Ethan not even regarding these yells stood in front of kate,needle in hand and grasped her chin jutting it forward.

Jack struggled with the ropes trying to get free.

"it hurts..does'nt it, ethan whispered,that's what i felt when you hurt me and then i was punished for not capturing claire later on...how do you think i felt"

Jack had a vemounous look in his face

"let her go! do me instead!"but he already knew from the look of his face that it was hopeless.

"no,no,no, he said, this hurts more...does'nt it, now hush girl be quiet...this will only take a minute.

Kate spat in ethan's face."let me go! dammit! let me go!"

"but i simpliy can't do that" he whispered and drew the needle,this will only take a minute."

Kate was starting to look nervous and sweat dripped down her neck."hey what's that going to do? what are you going to do to me!" she struggled but could'nt get free.

"hush this will only take a minute"

"HELP! HELP! SAWYER! JACK HELP ME PLEASE!"kate was shouting now.

"LET GO OF HER!"jack to was shouting in turn.

"please don't do this...please----"

The needle drew closer and closer to her skin,to her neck.and then--

"ah--ow" the needle plunged into her skin despoiting the yellowish liquid inside her body.

"no"kate whispered

"no" jack said,kate!"

She did'nt have time to replie because the both of them were dragged or in kate's case lifted and as they trundled forward. jack's and now kate's only hope was,

sawyer.hard to say but jack now rested his faith on sawyer.His faith and kate's.

Jack glanced at her.She was looking nervous but she was awake and alive but that did'nt reassure him much

He was wondering most likely as she what that needle and it's liquid had done to her.

_sawyer please..._

well how was it? please tell me your opinion even if it's critisim.bye.next chapter is about sawyer,obviously.


	7. Chapter 7

.Chapter 7.

i'm really sorry i took so long to write this chap.hw is a drag but anywaz finally got it up so here it iz.did you see the new lost? how could shannon die i was so suprised i mean they already killed their brother...crys but at least it was'nt sawyer or jack or kate cause they're my favorite.anyway here's the chapter.hope you like it.

"aw hell"sawyer swore angerily as a branch slapped his face leaving a bloody streak on his cheek.He wiped the blood off and kept walking.

The gleaming sun was out and alive but sawyer could barely see.The trees and branches were so thick above him that only little jets of light were partically vivid.He had'nt counted on that.It was just like last night plunderging through the heavy veil of darkness except it was worse because he had wasted a half-day's worth of looking for kate

He wondered where jack was and if he had found kate,the two of them cozily sitting around a fire laughing and talking..

He scowled and his heart twisted into a lump.

_"what the hell is wrong with me?_

and then

_i hope kate's alright..._

Sawyer swung his sandy, ragged hair out of his face and trudged,scowling.

He did'nt even know where he was going.he'd been walking for hours but he refused to stop, feeling guilty when he did stop to rest...thinking of kate hurt or captured...or with jack.

Sawyer's clothes were filthy since he had'nt changed in three days it was now covered with mud , blood and sweat.Dishelved,he plodded on.There was tear's on his shirt and jeans.He looked a distorted wreck.

Suddenly a cry erupted through the forest,vibrating and echoing.The birds shrieked and fluttered in alarm and sawyer spun around pulling out the gun.It took a couple of seconds to recongnize the voice of kate.

"HELP SAWYER! JACK PLEASE! NO..NO"

it stopped.silence.

"KATE!"Sawyer yelled,filled with dread.He whipped his head around searching and then he heard jack's voice

"LET HER BE!"

The voices were close,ahead of him definately.Sawyer sprinted head spinning, the voices had seized buth e knew he was close...so close it was a taste on his lips.

He stumbled and slid tumbling and rolling down a mud-grass stained hill.

"er-ar--er--rrr " sawyer coughed out.

He had no control over his body.It spun faster and faster and sawyer could'nt stop.Finally he landed at the bottom,flat on his back.Eyes squinting,trying to move.

Muscles rippling on his arms he wrenched himself up and leaned against a tree.

A tree...a tree..with untied rope and droplets of blood underneath it.Sawyer felt cold sweat on the back of his neck.He began searching around the tree. Where mud was there was footprints and also a emptied needle injection was trashed on the floor.

Sawyer picked it up cautiously.It looked sharp and pointed but quite small.It had been emptied except for a some few droplets that were golden-yellow color.He pocketed it hoping it would come in useful and wondering what an injection was doing in the forest anyway.But one thing he was absoultly positive about.Kate and jack had been here.Tied up and now gone.He had to find them.

Sawyer walked on...

Jack snarled as he was dragged forward his hands tied with rope but with every step he struggled blood dripped from his wrist and the still un-healed gun wound sawyer had given him,pained.He glanced despertatly at kate.She had fighted at first but now she lay her eyes halfway open dazed and uncaring.Her face had a sickish color and she did'nt speak.

_sawyer...hurry..hurry..i have to save her..._

"wheer are you talking us!" jack said angerily.

He was stabbed in the back with a stick and barely managed to keep his feet.His keeper howled and said

"be quiet prisnor"

Jack walked on in silence,fuming churning with anger...

"we're here" ethan annonounced finally after a hour's walk.

Jack looked around.

He could'nt see anything...what were they talking about? it just looked like anthor part of the forest...

"look up" ethan commanded with a smirk.

Jack did and squinted...there was just trees was'nt there?...nothing special...

"look closer"ethan said again,real close"

Jack stared and slowly as though a picture was unfolding in his mind he saw what they saw and gasped.

"no way..." jack said.

"amazing is'nt it?" ethan said.

Jack did'nt answer.

So this was it...there home...there place...there world...

Meanwhile sawyer was sprinting as fast as possible,his legs burning with force.mouth closed,eyes determined. He was close...so close...

There finsihed the chapter finally!

anywaz next chapter is

what does jack see?

what is the poison?

is kate alive?

sawyer gets shot by the others!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8.

It seemed incredible,amzing jack thought as he looked into the trees.So this was there civilization.

High in the trees,amass the branches there was well i guess you could call it tree houses but way more advanced.There was bridges and levers in the air and the shacks were either painted green or remained brown blending well in the camafluage.

it was a goood stategy, jack thought, safe for wild animals...watch there--there victims...

He filled with dread as he remebered that's what he was a victim.Whatever was up there, and the way ethan was smiling, jack could tell it was'nt good.

With the element of suprise he turned round swiftly and punched the guard captivating him.It was hard,direct and striked the man's face.The man fell to the ground stunned but immediatly before jack could make his escape he was pounced on by five more men.

One grabbed his arms,one grabbed his legs,one gagged his mouth and the other two placed there hands on his shoulder squeezing so tightly that jack cried out.They were serious and they meant a warning.

Without any declacy they roughly lifted him up the tree climbing under him.He glanced and saw kate.Her head and arms banging against branches for no care of her.

_watch it!_ he meant to snarl but his voice,gagged by the clothe came out as a "mfhf!"

They did'nt take any notice of him and finally he lay on the wooden plank that kind of made a port.His hands and legs bound he could barely move and lay on the cold,splintered floor in a uncomfortable position.Kate lay beside him.Her black hair brushing his face.Her head aginst his chest.

_so warm...and alive.._he relized with relief and closed his eyes.

_What would he give if he was off this blasted island...back being a doctor...with a life..not trying to survive in some damn island...but then,then he would'nt met kate, or helped charlie or know the other people he knew now...kate...kate... it all started with a stupid fight...i wish it was different..that i could explain...that you were lieing beside me not because we had no choice because you wanted to...but we are captured...and we might even die...i wish..now, i no my feelings fianlly at this end...i wished i could have told you, spent more time with you and tell you that i love you..._

"get up!" a voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Jack struggled to get to his feet but could'nt.Some one kicked him in his side and his face pressed once more against the floor.

"stop it! " some one eles's voice said and a man dragged him up by his collar.Jack glanced at him.

He was a young man maybe a few years older then jackwith piercing green eyes and red tangled hair.His face was rugged and there was scabs from where he had shaved.

"well,well jack.why don't you have a look down there!" ethan said."very amusing indeed"

"mffgh" jack could only say in replie but looked down.

He didd'nt even need to have a blind fold to figure out what was happening below but looking just made it ten times worse.

a voice echoed through the forest

"JACK! KATE! KATE! IT'S ME SAWYER!"

And sure enough sawyer skidded to a halt.He was covered in mud but his expression was fierce.A cocked gun was in his hand.For a minute jack wondered where he had gotten it.He was pretty sure he had collected all the guns back..but then it was sawyer...

_wait..._jack thought,_it's sawyer! oh no! _ jack glanced around and saw that ethan was lowering and aiming a gun at sawyer's heart while sawyer had no idea what was going on above...

_oh hell...no..no sawyer ca'nt die! _Somehow though jack was'nt sure how he had taken a liking to sawyer and could not bear if he was killed..

_monsters! ..monsters! _he said looking at all the others.

ethan glanced at him and whispered

"how will it feel when to of your friends die?" he whispered.

Ethan cocked the gun.Sawyer was looking around trailing the floor the gun moving with him.

A surge of hot anger flowed through jack.He bit the gag,shook his head,moved his lips trying to rid of it and to his amazement and only goodluck of the day it slipped off.

Without wasting a moment for the clock was ticking on sawyer's life jack yelled

"SAWYER MOVE-GUN!"

Sawyer glanced up and his eyes bulged

"SAWYER MOVE MORON!" Jack yelled.

The gun fired and jack watched with baited breathe.

He did'nt move in time.Sawyer was shot.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

Three times.

Sawyer coughed and blood spurted from his wounds.

Ethan was laughing, sawyer was standing on swayed legs while jack watched on with horror.He did'nt fight as he was gagged once more, nor when he was slowly dragged along with kate towards the biggest shack.He just watched sawyer and sawyer watched him--or no he was watching kate...

Some of the others were going down to capture sawyer.Sawyer glanced around.Staggering he walked in the woods trying to escape capture.Jack saw his retreating back before he escaped from veiw and the door slammed behind him...

It was dark and jack could'nt see but he knew he was not alone.Kate was beside him and sawyer had hopefully avoided been taken captive.

ok done.i decided the first kiss was going to be in chapter 11.but who jack?or sawyer?

anywaz bye bye for now


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Hi again ( thanx for the reveiws orlando-crazy)

anywaz here goes anthor chapter... just so you dont forget...first kiss on chapter 11

Sawyer panted,staggering through the forest.The gun had slipped from his hand long ago and his feet were dragging.He knew he had better hid soon or they would find him.Right now wounded and injured he could'nt run never mind fight.

His feet were shaky and darkness welled at the edges but he fought.His heart skipped a beat as he relized with fear he might die.Really die this time.Three gun shots to his chest and he was still breathing was amzing but for how long?

He knew his legs were giving away so he went to a tree( that was far away from the trees with the houses) and started weakly pulling himself up.Veins pulsed in his neck and arms and blood slid unto the tree trunk.With his jean leg he wiped it off and coutined you to climb.Finally,satisfied for he had managed to reach one of the higest branch,he closed his eyes,wrapped his head around it and was'nt sure if he had fallen alseep or had fallen unconscious.

((Ok im writing about charlie now. i know it's been awhile.he was the one beaten really bad by the boars oh did you know in lord of the rings he plays merry?the little curly red haired hobbit?))

claire stood her eyes hooded watching over charlie.Her baby was in her arms as she soothed him.She was a terrible mess her hair was stringy and her face dirty but she did'nt seem to care.The only too things she did do was watch over charlie,feed him,clean him, or care for her baby.And thus the baby was spoltlessy clean.

Charlie though had'nt opened his eyes once after been stricken by the boar.He muttered some in audible words but that was about it.His chest rose and fell though lightly he was still alive

"it's all my fault" claire mummered.

Charlie who had saved her twice now, proctected her,loved her was dieing and she could'nt help him.how much more terrible could things get?

Tears slid down her cheek as she watched him

"please don't die charlie...please i can't bear it"

_where was jack?_ she wondered_ he could fix charlie...but its been a week now since they disappeared and five days since the search parties left...they're in danger...everyone here's worried...hurley's trying...charlie's wounded...what's going to happen if the other's come here and try to take my baby...or hurt someone?...no one's here able to fight...it's hopeless...just hopeless..._

She crumbled to the floor and started to cry.

Shannon lay on the beach of the sand but her eyes were filled with worry for sayid.The precious moments they had spent together whirled in her mind and she could'nt shake it away.

_is this true love? what if sayid dies...dies like boone..no!no! it can't happen..._a surge of guilt invaded her mind

_how can ibe thinking of love when boone just died? he loved me and now i'm just forgetting him..._she sobbed trying to picture him but it was hard so hard his face she could barely picture and hurley was not helping._throwing stupid jokes in the air when they left and could be in danger.what's wrong with ihm?_

Shannon sighed and whispered" please come back safe"

When sawyer awoke the morning's light were on him and he lay there suprised.The sun was above him but he made no effort to move

_i'm alive?_ he thought ._after three gun shot wounds...or this is hell?_

He tried to move but that little jerk made him gasp in pain.His chest was hurting beyond words and tears leaked from his eyes. He gritted his teeth till the pain faded for he was afradi to scream that the others might find him...were looking for him even.

_damn,damn,damn,_

He only unclenched his jaw when the pain had ebbed away and when he did he relized he had bit his lip.The blood spit out unto his dry lips and with his tongue he wiped it away.

_kate i'm sorry i could'nt help you...your face...what happened? what happened to you?_

_am i going to die? their's no choice then..._

Sawyer closed his eyes and slowly put his hand in a pocket and drew something out slowly. In his trembling hands he held a flare.It was a one-shot thing.IT was no or ever.

He was playing a risky game and he knew it.Either the others were going to find him if he gave out his location or the search parties ( if there were any) would. If he was found by the others he would die and if he was found by the search parties he would survive but if he just lay here he would die.

Sawyer closed his eyes and took a chance.

end of chapter umm 9

bye


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

i'm happy i got 15 reveiws that may not seem alot to some of you but this is the most reveiws i got for a story...or maybe its because i got bored of writing my other stories..o well i won't on this one. my goal is to finish this story because every story i've written on paper or comp i have never finished. anywaz i'm writing this on thanksgiving morning right before i have a big turkey dinner so HAPPY THANKSGIVING though by the time you read this it will already be over.it'll take me a couple dayz to finsih this chap. right anwaz here goes

Sawyer lay on the tree his heart racing.The flare dropped from his hand clattering on the floor way betneatn him.He began to regret his decsion as soon as he had fired the flare showering in red spark s above him. He stared at the sky,the sparks as they slowly disingrated into nothing..his eyes deadned..his legs deadned..the blood pooled out ever more.If you were to touch his face( i wish i could thou not in such bad condition) it was ice cold.Slowly sawyer's eyes closed he knew he was going to die soon,that is untill he heard the whispers of people around him.It changed his perspective completely.

Now he was going to die sooner then soon or live rather then die.It all depended on this moment.

_oh please..god please..._he pleaded in his mind.

_but if there was a god he would show me no mercy. i killed a innocent man...i'm not innocent...if i survive it will be on my own choices, my own insticnts..._He hoped they were right.

The people were below him.He turned his head in a jerky movement trying to see below.Hoping to see sayid,charlie,anybody friendly.His body was shivering and finally he managed to look down.

Sawyer's face froze in shock.

It was them.the others. He did'nt know them, they were'nt his friends or flight mates.

"no"he whispered.

But he could'nt do anthing.He had used all his power in his last move.Walking,falling,guilt and getting shot and now at the most trival point he was helpless.He just watched.

Sawyer pictured kate.Then everyone on the flight he had gotten to know.They may have disliked him but he had gotten used to them.

His mind was filled with pictures and memories.Some were happy making him smile weakly,others were sad making watery eyes.

And then they were there.They were beside them...he tried to focus but he could'nt...something pinched his arm and he fell asleep...

When he awoke he was on the ground and people were around them.Five of them including one he knew...one he recongized..

"ethan" he whispered

"ah,so your awake"

"why did'nt you kill me already,or are you going to torture me?"he asked instantly

"now,now we'll answer that later.now for something to eat."

Pieces of boar flesh were desposited on his lap and one of them wrenched him up into a sitting position.He gritted back a snarl.Instead he looked at his chest were the gun shot wounds were He.was wrapped tightly in white sheets.The blood had seemed to stop.All in all he was in better condition.

"we took the shots out" ethan commented

"right after you plunged them in me" he said angerily and shook his wrist getting the blood flowing.

"eat" one of the others said. He was a black man with long black hair tied in a pony tail.His eyes were blood sh ot.

"you've probably poisioned it"

"if we wanted you dead sawyer you would be dead already"

Finally sawyer bit into the fleshy boar.He would need his strength if he would fight this lot.

"now that's better isn't it?"

"why a re you keeping me alive? to torture me?"

"no,no we have a better use for you.You see we were going to kill you but we decided you might be a help to us"

"i'd rather die then help you!" sawyer spat on the ground on ethan's feet.Immediatly the man with the ponytail wrenched sawyer's blonde hair back making sawyer look upward.

"we'd figure you'd say that.so now i have a question for you.what if it's someone eles's life"

The man let go fo sawyer's hair.His head was ringing.

"what'dya mean?" he snarled angerily.

"what if it was...well...kate's life?"

"WHY YOU!" with a roar sawyer pounched on ethan spraying him in the mud, in the ground but ethan was grinning.

"if you hit me i will kill you and kate."

Sawyer sat frozen ontop of ethan his breathing heavy.Sullenly he pushed himself off him and sat his back against the tree.

"that's better" ethan panted" i knew you'd see it my way"

"what'd you do to kate?" sawyer snarled." and jack? where's jack?"

_jack must be going crazy...that is if he's alive., if he is i'll save him,i will_

"i'm suprised you acutally care bout jack being the cold hearted person that you are"ethan said, anyway jack's find tied up at the moment,you must imagine he is in frenzy after kate and well you being shot"

"what you do to kate? tell me!"

Ethan studied him for a minnute.His angry eyes, his posture.

"yes,yes, he whispered,you'll be perfect"

"for what?"

"all in due time and to answer your first question.Kate is alive for now.we injected her with a lethal injection and would die if we would not give her the antidote every hour. If i give her a cup full she will be perfectly normal but rihgt now since i only give her tea spoon she's on the point of hovering between life and death.all the desicion lies with you.i will give you the antidote,cup full if you furfill my wishes."

"and if i don't?"sawyer asked.

Ethan laughed "i don't think you'll be saying no with kate around.no i think we got you wrapped around out little fingers"

Sawter resisted the urge to punch and fight and instead asked quietly

"what do you want me to do?"

"yes,yes...want i want is for you to betray and decieve"

Sawyer stared his hear thudding.

yah i'm done. hoped you liked it.i tried to give it a bit of a twist.so byebye and EAT TURKEY ( unless your a vegi) byebye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11.

Hi guys. ok i understand i have alottt of grammer mistakes well i figured that because i suck at grammer. i don't really have any spell checks or grammer things to fix my stories because i write on wordpad and well it's pretty simple and limited.I will try to do better grammer but don't expect perfectism or whatever.anywaz here's chapter 11. thanks for reveiws and here goes! ( oh yah i'll try not to talk through my narration unless i slip or its a specail occasion. so here's chapter 11.one more thing...please don't hate me but i moved the kiss into anthor chapter because i just did'nt think it would fit.kate sick and kissing it would be a little weird..but i promise eventually there will be one. AKA eventually.

enjoy

Sawyer sat unmoving listening to his heart thudding.His mind a whirl of emotions...betrayal? what did he mean betrayal?

"what-what do you mean, betrayal?" sawyer's voice was barely audible

"simple my friend---"

"i'm not you friend"

Ethan countined as though he had'nt heard sawyer's voice and said " if you want kate to live and yourself to live i want you to betray your fellow survivors. i--"

"NEVER! I REFUSE TO BETRAY THEM!"sawyer yelled standing up.

"ah but remember the circumstances, do you want anthor life on your hands?" ethan said smiling.

"how do you know i---"sawyer said threatnily

"i have my ways.oh and sawyer don't try to intimidate me. i am the one holding the reins"

Sawyer pressed his hands to his eyes and thought

_betray them? how can i betray them? they trust me...and they'll never trust me again. it'll be all my fault but if i don't agree kate will die and probably jack and me...if i don't betray them they won't die but even if i do what if they don't keep there word? damn, dammit, why does it have to be me! why do i have to make that decision! _

_"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" sawyer shouted his voice echoing,birds fluttering from their perches.

"that is for me to know and you to find out" ethan said." i'll give you some time to think about this...you seem kind of confused. a day should be plentiful time.yes,yes indeed.Araka,tie him up and lock him in the shed."

Sawyer struggled but was tied up and forcefully dragged towards where he had r un from.To the houses in the trees, where he had seen kate..and jack...it seemed incredible that they had done all this.all these houses.

"how long have you been here?" sawyer questioned

"a long,long time" ethan replied

"are you the only one that can talk? i'm sick of hearing your voice" sawyer spat

"my dear man i am the one who saved your life,remember t hat"

and he was thrown in the shed.His cheek slamming against the wooden floor,creating a bruise.The hours ticked by and sawyer eventually fell asleep,his stomach rumbling.When he woke up it was the crack of dawn and he was cold,shivering and stiff. "But at least, he reasoned to himself, i amin better condition then yesterday."

Sawyer had'nt thought of his decision.Infact he had'nt though at all.He just stared at the wall as it grew darker and darker.

An hour later the door opened and ethan appeared by himself.

"well, he asked quietly,what is your decision?"

Sawyer moistioned his lips and answered without anthor thought

"i will do as you ask.i will betray them."

"splendid,well come on then" ethan hauled him to his feet and sawyer walked beside him.

"you have'nt told me what i'm supposed to do" sawyer said barely moving his lips.

"oh yes, i will tell you right here and now"

Sawyer waited and ethan cleared his throat and replied

"i want you to do two things.first of all you are going to be locked up with jack.You will find out what he knows about the hatch, pinpoint the location of weaponary as in guns and mediaction.then you will lure the search parties to us"

"why?"

"becaue, ethan said speaking slowly as though sawyer was to dumb to understand, they have more guns then us and our stronger then us.Also we need the medication and we need to capture the camp and your little friends"

"what are you going to do to them!"

"nothing,they will not be harmed in any way...we're just going to what would you call it, experiment on them"

Sawyer stared trying to voice and argument " well,what about those gun shot wounds and everything! jack won't expect me to be alive! he'll get suspicious"

"just tell him they wanted to experiment on you and later on you will report to us"

"but--but--i can't"

"you will"

"i--"

"remember kate.oh and you will be needing this"

Ethan turned around anf striked sawyer in the jaw,hard.Sawyer fell to the ground stunned.His face was bleeding.

"just so you look the part"

Ethan grabbed the rope on sawyer's hand and sawyer dutifully followed.He felt numb, could he do it? would he do it? Now he was just going to with the flow and waiting to see what would happen.It was all in his hands and he did'nt want it...

Sawyer climbed the tree,ethan behind him, his arms stretching for the foot and arm holds though it was rather diffucult with the ropes tied around his wrists.

"if you try to escape or we find out that jack knows then kate will DIE!" ethan said quietly.

Sawyer did'nt replie.Finally on top of the wooden floor ethan led the way to the left while sawyer looked around anonished.Through the creaky planks below his feet,ferns and weeds stemmed out.Over large tree trunks twisted around the shacks and overhead making a ceiling.

"amazing isn't it?" ethan said. " yes, it took us quite a long time to make...but in the end it happened"

Sawyer swung his head from side to side sideglancing at the shacks wihtout any luck for there was no windows. He was staring at ethan's back,wishing he could plummel him,when a movement caught his eye.Like a spring he turned quickly and stopped.It was over as quickly as it had begun.

"sawyer!" ethan turned around,obvilous and tugged at the ropes on sawyer's arms making sawyer stumble and follow.

_what was that? it looked like a- a child..._He closed his ees trying to remember.

_yes..yes...i see it... the door was open and a child was staring out...she was young and scared...with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, she was dirty,she was...familiar...i know her...but where?_

Sawyer could'nt remember.It was on the tip of his tongue but it kept slipping his mind and then before he knew it ethan had stopped.Ethan stopped so abrutly that sawyer walked directly into him.Ethan shoved him off with a snarl but sawyer was'nt listening, he was looking at the shack behind him.

Though it was a large shack,the size of his bedroom,all his being revolted against it.He did'nt want to go in.Not knowing what to expect.No windows.No nothing...sawyer shuddered.

"jack is in there and kate...though she's not awake at the moment.remember report to me"ethan said.Sawyer started he had forgotten all about ethan. Then sawyer was shoved into the room.He heard a lock click behind him and was surronded in darkness.

ok done.thanx for the reveiws again and again if you were looking forward to the kiss i'm sorry i disappointed you.If you have any critism please tell me.it'll help me make a better story and about my grammer thing i am installing a spell check so it will soon get better.also i have one question do you no if you can put a picture on your story? because i waz on google and found a picture that will fit.It had kate,jack and sawyer on it and is captioned only human.

so bye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

not much to say...

oh wait! kiss is this chapter

Sawyer blinked countinually trying to get accustomed to the darkness. He was very aware of his hard breathing in the quiet room.

"dammit, don't they have a light in here! " he swore when he slammed into one of the walls.

A light flickered behind him as though answering his wish.He turned around and a first true smile broke his weary face.

"jack! "

"sawyer!"

"your alright!" sawyer said

"sawyer...your alive...i though,i thought you died...those gun shots..." jack's voice wavered and he smiled geniuly."it's good to have you back"

"likewise"

They clasped hands and overwhelming feeling of guilt arose in sawyer, he squimered trying not to think.His mind's voice however was to aloud to ignore._ are you going to betray jack sawyer? the way he's smiling at you, trukly happy to see you? are you going to betray that trust?_

Sawyer swallowed hard.

"sawyer,whats wrong your quiet, is it your gunshot wounds?"

"nah--no, trying to change the topic he asked, where'd you get the candle? they let you have one?"

"there was in my shoe,they did'nt find it" jack replied, listen i have some questions for you about----"Jack was cut off as sawyer glanced around through the flickering light and cried in exclamiation

"kate!" Sawyer ran to the corner, to a straw pallet where she lay.

Her eyes were closed,her hair tangled, her skin sallow but she was still beautiful to him.

"your alive, your alive" he whispered with relief.Though ethan had told them they were alive it was more reassuring when you saw it in person.Sawyer ran his hand through kate's hair whispering softly to her.Calling her, trying to wake her. He felt jack's presence behind his back,heard his hoarse hopless voice saying

"i've tried,i've tried so many times...she won't wake...not after they gave her that shot.she might even--die" jack bent his head.

"she won't"sawyer said firmly and jack stared

"how do you know?"

Sawyer did'nt answer.His finger ran down her ice cold face and brushed her eyelids,then her nose and hesistated as he brushed her lips.He countinued down to her neck and stopped as he felt the punture where the needle had entered her skin.

"sawyer!"jack said, listen to me!"

It told all of his fiber for sawyer to turn around and face jack and even then he could'nt look in his eye feeling ashamed at the thought of betraying him.

"yeah doctor?"

"how do you know kate's not going to die...?"

Sawyer drawled out " lucky guess?"

Jack eyed him suspiciously but countined " we need to escape but first we need more information,we need to help kate"

_that's what i'm doing doctor,helping kate.you can help her your way and i can mine..._he thought.But what he said was

"all i know from there conversations is that they experimenting on us" sawyer said

"what are they doing?" jack confronted

"that's all i know"

"lots of help" jack's tempered steamed.

"calm down doctor"

"kate's going to die! we're going to die! how can you be calm! " jack yelled.

Sawyer did'nt answer.Instead he pulled off his filthy shirt and showed jack his healed chest.Jack stared and finally said

"where are the gunshot wounds? you had three..i'm positive"

"they healed me. they want to..to experiment on me" sawyer said quietly.

Jack ran his hand through his dark hair "we have to do something" he said finally.

"like what?" sawyer questioned.

"i donnno know that's what i'm trying to figure out" jack blew out the candle.

"Hey! what'd you do that for! " sawyer said as everything turned back into darkenss.He could no longer see jack nor kate though he knew she was behind him.

"i only have one and we should'nt waste it" jack said from one of the corners.

Sawyer closed his eyes and tried to think._ i have to ask about the hatch and the weapons...but i have to do it causallly_

"what about the weapons?" sawyer voiced causally,maybe they can be of use?"

"they took the one i had and the others...are hidden..."jack said his voice hard.Sawyer decided not to question and sat in silence. One hour...two...he could'nt take this darkness...since his mother died he hated it.He wanted to ask jack for the light but he didi'nt it.Sawyer pressed his eyes to his knees.He could'nt take it,could'nt bere it...he wanted to be out of this stinking hole, out of this cluasterphobia.Just when he was about to yell out,to burst out the door opened and sawyer closed his eyes.The dull sunset light was enough pain for his eyes.He heard jack make a odd,hacking noise as a person entered.A black man with red shot eyes walked toward's kate holding a needle.When sawyer tried to protest he was flung across the room landing into jack's lap. They watched as the man injected kate in the neck despostiing this liquid.

Sawyer was about to walk over when jack grabbed his arms and w hispered

"wait sawyer,i forgot to tell you that's the antidote--they come every day and give it to her, i'm not sure why"

_i know why,_sawyer thought bitterly,_ me that's why_

The man left and once more they were shrodded in darkness.

"have any plan yet?"sawyer asked hoarsly.His voice was weak from not talking.

Jack sighed and said "no,not yet"

Sawyer crawled across the room till he found kate's cold fingers.He held her hand trying to make her warm but it was hopless.

"kate,kate is what im doing right?" he whispered in her ear so only she would hear.She did'nt answer and sawyer sighed.Even though he knew she was unconscious he was half-hoping she'd wake up and answer his question being as confused as he was.The door opened anthor hour later and the same man appeared.He pointed at jack and jack stared bearily back.

"come w ith me.ethan wants to see you"Jack stood up face hard and sawyer stood up to.The man turned to him.

"no,not you" he said.

"but--"sawyer protested.

"it's alright sawyer,i'll be fine" jack said.Jack went out the open door leaving sawyer alone with kate.The man turned back to him and grunted,tossing him a oil lamp.

It glowed lighting the room up in weak light.The door shut and sawyer walked over to the precious oil lamp.He was no longer in darkness.He felt better.He grabbed the light in his hand and trudged back to kate's pallet.

The light made her eyelids flutter but they did'nt open.Sawyer sighed and turned around staring at the wall,worring.

_i hope jack's ok...if ethan hurts him the deal is off.i--_ his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called weakly

"sawyer?" the voice was weak but it was kate's.

He turned around hardly daring to believe it.

"kate!"

"sawyer...they caught you to..."

"i'm okay...how do you feel?"sawyer asked

"tired...so tired..."kate dragged off and asked,where's jack?"

A feeling,a feeling he knew was jealously stirred in his heart but he ingnored it.

"jack's fine.he's coming back and he'll--he'll take care of you..., sawyer hated himself but went on trying to make kate happy, he loves you,you know"

"i know...me to" kate whispered her eyes closing."thank you...sawyer"

"kate?"sawyer whispered.

"mmm..." she was barely conscious

"i--i love you to..." his voice was weak

Kate's eyes were closed and she did'nt answer.Sawyer was relieved he regretted his deciscion but was glad that she had'nt heard it.And then---

"i...love...you to...,kate mummered.Sawyer turned around, "jack..." kate mummered.Sawyer's heart fell.

There was the one girl he loved,he admitted to himself,and she does'nt care...she does'nt care about me...Sawyer sighed.

He looked at her in the flickering light and as though in a trance he leaned forward.Closer and closer...his breathe mingling with hers...her eyes opened dazedly halfway and cloing once more...sawyer did'nt notice...closer and closer...their lips touched into a kiss...

She lay unstirring on the straw pallet in the dim darkness, in sawyer's lap,who was leaning forward,his lips glued to hers.His mind was in agony

_she does'nt love me that way! she loves jack! pull back! please..i must pull back..._

but he could'nt.

It morphed into a open-mouth kiss and sawyer lost himself.A thrill ran through his body in a exchilerating rush.He was vibrating and heart pounding a mile a minute.

He drew her closer and closer to him,pressing hard on her lips when ---

"well,well,well,lokie what we have here.once jack's gone and your alone---"ethan said with a cold smile.Sawyer pulled back,feeling sick with himself.He pulled back so fast that he was on the other side of the room before kate's head slapped the pillow.

"well,since your not talking--i'll just ask you did you find out about the weaponary.

Sawyer shook his head.

"the hatch?"

Saawyer shoke his head again.

"location?"

"no"sawyer said.

Ethan's smiling face turned slowly into an angry grimace.

"well you'd better find out soon!" ethan snapped." or your lovely friend kate will go bye-bye" ethan slammed the door leaving sawyer huddling in the corner.

the taste of the kiss lingered on his lips and he hated himself for it.

_why?why?why did i do it! what's wrong with me! moronic,idiot! _

He berated himself for a half-hour untill finally jack came back.A man locked the door.

"sawyer,hey" jack said with a smile.

"hi...are you okay?"sawyer stared at the floor.How would jack react? sawyer wondered, if i told him i kissed kate without her permission or that i might betray him.He just wanted to be alone,by himself and he would'nt even mind the darkness if he could get away from jack's face and kate's.

"yeah...they asked me some questions about the location of our camp but don't worry---"jack smiled."i won't betray us"

_that makes one of us..._

"oh hey where'd you get the lamp light?"

"um they gave it to us..."sawyer muttered.

"are you okay.you look kinda flushed? how's kate? you've taken after her right?"jack walked next to kate and placed a hand on her brow.Sawyer's blush deepened.

"uh-yeah sure..."

Jack looked at sawyer and said "we're going to get out of this sawyer.we will get out of this predictiment i promise."

_how can i tell you i'm the one making the predictiment? _

Sawyer buried his head in his arms and cried. He did'nt care jack was watching,nor did he hear his comforting words.Sawyer lost himself in his own world and cried

_what am i doing?_

there end of chapter.tell me what you think.

told you i'd get you a kiss thou i no some of you are disappointed it was'nt jack's kiss...


	13. Chapter 13

hi i probably told you this already but i have 21 reveiws my most sucessful story.(thank you for all of them) it'll be taking me a while to write these chapters now thou because i just joined the swim team which is like 2 hrs 3 days a week so yah i'm pretty busy and i suck but hey it's fun. my legs are killing plus lots of h.w. ( i'm a freshman) but hey maybe your a sophmore and you get more then me..also i've been looking at other lost stories and there really good so i'm not going to get a swelled head because i still need to get better.thanx for the support thou and here's chap 13

chapter 13.

Jack pressed his hand on kate's brow, his own forhead creasing slightly at the fever her body emitted.She looked so vunderable and helpless and she was going to stay that way and he could'nt help her unless they could ecape.

He sideways glanced at sawyer huddled in the corner.He had done nothing but mope and yell since he had got back jack wondered what happen but the experience from an hour back kept his mouth shut.What annoished jack most was that,sawyer was--_crying._ If something had made sawyer cry,especailly in front of jack,since they were'nt exactly heart-to-heart men something most have happened.something big...

flashback

"sawyer,sawyer are you ok?" jack placed a hand on sawyer's shaking shoulder.Sawyer did'nt answer.

"hey,hey we'll get out of this, if this is what it's about----"

"no,it's not" sawyer said shortly his ragged blonde hair only visible.

"you don't have to cry----" jack was cut mid sentence.He had said the wrong words and he had made sawyer angry.

Sawyer stood up, his fists raised,chains clinking on his bloodied wrists, his eyes red making him a alarming sight. Jack tensed up and backed away stumbling slightly over the wooden planks under his feet.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS CRYING DOC!" sawyer yelled,WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Sawyer shoved him,pushing against jack who slammed into the wall.Sawyer was in a bad temper and he knew the wrong word and he would be nailed.Sawyer seemed guilty and that made shout out.Jack looked despertatly trying to find the right words.

"hey,take it easy! kate's here----" the efffect was instanteous.

Sawyer's face turned from pale to a deep shade of red.He let go of jack and he seemed to be visibly trembling."but,jack noticed, it's in a excited, anxious kind of way...not a chill down the spine..."

"sawyer?" jack called cautiously for sawyer was staring dazedly into space and jack did'nt want to fight at the moment.Not when he was feeling weak and emotionally drained,not from many sleepless nights plotting escape, besides they had to work together for-for kate's sake.At least he cared about her maybe that was the twist to getting him to help

"maybe not..." jack thought as sawyer walked into corner and tossed himself on some straw staring into the dim light of the flickering oil lamp.Maybe i'm on my own...

The kiss flashed over and over in sawyer's mind though how he tried to hide it. He was swarmed with guilt, first for kissing kate without her permission which reminded him horribly about the man who hurt his mother, and when he taken it out on jack...

But try as he might sawyer could'nt stop thinking about it. It made a ache down his bones, a chill through his spine.He did'nt know how he was going to face kate again.If he did...if he did...if he was alone with her again...sawyer was'nt exactly sure what his heart would do besides not think straight.Sawyer could'nt understand,grasp his feelings totally.It was the most he had ever felt for a girl usually it just left him drained not burning with fiery energy.

kate...kate...kate...would he tell her? would he get the nerve to look into her intense green eyes and speak the truth?

"that is if we ever get out of here...which is why,sawyer thought, i need to get down to business...

Sawyer cleared his throat and tried to speak as causally as possible

"ok,doc i'll help---i'll help you with your plan"

Jack looked up unbeliving " you,you want to help?"

"you want me to take it back and not help then?" sawyer snapped.

"no,no" jack answered hastily, i was just suprised"

"well done being suprised doc now time for some action"

_and for betrayl...sorry doc it's the way it has to be, you'll understand hopefully and once we get out of this kate owes me..._

It was all dizzy in her mind their voices in and out.Like she was underwater and hearing them talk...

she washed in and out of memories...ones that made her relax and others that made her tremble with fear.She did'nt know where she was or what she was doing but just becoming one with the dark...dizness whirled in her brain making everything confusing...

her heart beat was reasurring in her chest and also the voices...the voices that made her feel at home, that made her feel safe...She had figured it out now...after her mind blanked out and came back again so many times...she knew who the voices were and clutched on to them.Jack and Sawyer.

It was a whisper in her ear, a mummer in her heart...a warm hand stroking her brow that she wished it would never leave...or a gentle touch against her neck...Kate did'nt know what was happening to her and she did'nt try to but certain,waspish memories came to her brain a memonto or a halluciation...and when she was almost awake before they made her sleep again the memory was more visible then ever...

_i love you...i love you...i love you..._

The voice mummered in her ears.Soft,gentle caring but it kept slipping from her mind who it could be...but the touch,the touch was so extribbulant that it was as clear as day.It got her heart moving faster, and her body trembling as she remembered...the only thing that was vivid in her memory, more vivid then her name...

The kiss that showed all the love hidden in the heart as though she was drowning in it...the warmth...making her feel alive like she had'nt in days...the lips pressing hard on hers, open-mouthed and eager...she was to weak to pull away but even if she could she would'nt want to...she did'nt want it to end...dizness surrounded her as she went back to sleep...

_i did it...i did it...it took hours but i finally got all the answers off jack every one...he was hard to offer information but in the end i got it...and i will save kate...and jack and the rest...but can i betray them? what if he does'nt keep his word?..._but he stopped thinking he had to go with the flow...he had to stop thinking...he had to betray them...

_i will betray them_

Sawyer's face was firm as he whispered this before going to sleep.

there.it was kinda short and i now it was'nt an action packed chap but the next one will definately be! this one was basically memories...hope you enjoyed it and here's question's for the further chapters..

1. does sawyer betray them?

2.do they survive?

3.what are the experiments?

4.does kate remember sawyer's kiss that makes her ache inside?

5.who does kate love?

byebye for now


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

this is gonna be one long chapter...

It was the middle of the night,at least that's what sawyer thought, in a shack without windows it was always dark...

Sawyer's eyes were wide open staring at the oil lamp in the middle of the wooden floor.Through it he could see kate, her eyes closed which was nothing new and jack...jack leaning against a wooden wall, his head drooping as he snored.

Unbelivable as it was sawyer smiled. _doc...snoring...does'nt seem to fit the picture..._

Sawyer could'nt sleep from jack's snoring it was impossible and also a guilty conscience.Once ethan came back he would tell him all the information he had recieved from jack. It had taken forever that sawyer's eyes were hooded, his head pained for he had used all his methods of decieving, lieing, teasing,and hoodwinking jack to speak...but finally he had.He had gotten all the answers.

It was the only way, jack was deseperate and so were his plans.They would never work,they were impossible but jack had'nt given up on hope fiercly convincing him when sawyer expressed his doubts.

_he's lost it _sawyer thought,_ i mean really...slam the guard out when he comes in to give kate her shot, hold him captive and leave! is he crazy! we don't know how many others there are! and ethan would'nt care a damn about a hostage, or if we shot the man dead as long as he kept his prisnors...but jack did'nt understand that because jack was a too good person and thought everyone was like him,helping others even if they are the most evilest people.._

Sawyer snarled as a picture of ethan entered his mind._he would kill him,once kate and jack were out safetly, he would kill him.._

But for now sawyer would go along, if his...friends..would be safe...Sawyer ran the sentence through his mind in suprise. Friends? had he really said that? he had never had a friend before...but sawyer supposed he had gotten used to them...

Light footsteps walked towards the shack, in the still silence sawyer could hear them, he would probably be able to hear a pin drop.His feverish glance stole to jack who was still asleep.Sawyer bolted upright and watched the door untill it finally opened.Just a creak so yuo could just see a vivid blue eye stare at you.It was a bit unnerving...

"who the hell are you?" sawyer hissed angerily.

The door opened wider and a smirking ethan appeared.

"hello again, i assume you found out the i nformation?" ethan questioned.

"i did"

"will you give it to me without force?"

"i will"

"good then come along now..." ethan stole out the door and sawyer made to follow him but his movements were so slurry from the added pounds tied around his wrist and legs.Ethan turned around when he relized sawyer was not behind him,saw the problem immediatly and exclaimed in a soft whisper for jack was still sleeping,huddled in his corner.

"well that won't do! let me get those off..." ethan walked over and drew out a shining key.Sawyer winced expecting to be struck a heavy blow for even a geniune smile from ethan seemed crazily wild.It did'nt happen though.Ethan took off the shackles from his arms and wrists and then bent down to work on his feet.Sawyer stretched his arms that seemed as light as a feather, trying to get the blood circling...he looked down at ethan who was so precopied with the shackles that he did'nt see sawyer's fury..

What would i give, sawyer thought, to strike him down right now, to hurt him to kill him as he hurt us...i could do it...he does'nt even notice...

But brain took over brawn and sawyer mastered the impulse standing tense and still.His eyes blank his face un emotional.

"there,"ethan said finally and stood up with a little smirk."now follow me"

Sawyer did his hands clenched all the way.He did'nt give a backward glance behind him but if he had he would have seen jack his eyes squinted but open.Darkned with anger and betrayal...

"sawyer...how dare you"

When the door closed behind sawyer jack stood up glaring at it. He had been awake the whole time and had seen everything.

_i knew it. _jack fumed._i knew he was up to no good...i'm glad i did'nt tell him everything..._

Jack had,felt suspicious ever since sawyer started questioning him about the hatch and the weapon storage, the wounds from the gun healed and gone...Jack had'nt said anything hoping against hope he was wrong that the only reason he was a accusing sawyer was because he loved kate...but jack sighed, i was right.

Feeling kind of guilty for not telling sawyer the real plan had been bothering him all night, that morning jack thought he would apologize to sawyer and tell him everything...

but now...

"now i'm going to kill him but first i got to escape" jack whispered.

A hour later of pacing around the room what jack wanted finally happened.The guard came in.His eyes dull and tired in his hand was the injection he had to give kate.

Jack grabbed the man around the throat for the behind.No matter how much the man turned and struggled jack would'nt let go and finally the guard sighed and fell unconscious his face purple.Jack grabbed the injection with the antidote and put it in his pocket._he would need more of it,it was not enough to heal kate..._

Jack stripped the man of everything but his underwear and put on the---thing.

IT was nothing more then rags made of brown and green that blended well with the camoflage but since every other was wearing it, he would to.

He grabbed the keys around the man's waist and unchained himself.

He did'nt no why he had'nt done this sooner but then maybe he did jack had worried about kate.about her getting shot but with sawyer doing who knows what it was his last chance to escape.Maybe it was only 1 in a hundred but he had that 1 chance and he had been lucky so far had'nt he?

Surviving the plane crash...maybe this would be a lucky ending to ...jack hoped so..

Jack grabbed kate and swung her on his shoulders.He was suprised at how light she was...but at least it would be easier.

Jack heaved his shoulders and cautiously peered his head around the door.No one was there.

"perfect" jack whispered and walked out into the darkness.

For a minute jack stood still enjoying the night air that washed against his face, fresh and clean.The starry sky hung above him and jack had never appreciated it more

"does'nt it feel good kate?" jack mummered.The fresh air...i bet you can feel it..."

Jack glanced back at kate who remained motionless, and sighed.

Jack started to walk, in any particular direction, hoping to find the exit.The air was'nt inviting anymore.It was cool and fierce blowing hard, whipping back kate's hair and making him squint.His bare legs and arms started to feel the chill and he started to shiver..but he was'nt really thinking that much about himself for more of kate.Every time a wooden plank beneath his feet creaked, he winced but no one stopped him,no one was there.

Sweat poured down jack's neck.This was easy...to easy...he cranked his neck from side to side fearing an ambush. Where was everyone?

"damn" jack swore.He had to get out of here, while he had the chance, had to reach level ground but where was the damn ladder. jack could'nt remember.

Strange...jack said a few minutes...everything seems brighter...and then when he turned the corner of anthor tree,vined passage, he gasped. Jack closed his eyes and ducked behind the corner his heart beat moving furiously fast.

Jack turned around once more and peered at the scene in front of him. Many,many oil lamps flickered in the darkness creating the mass of light jack had seen.Circling it were the others-- there was about hundred of them...and they were staring in one direction, at one face, a face that jack knew so well.

"sawyer" jack whispered with vemin.

Sawyer stood in the center of the light his face blank and emotionless.A man stood beside him a hand placed on sawyer's shoulder.Ethan.Jack squinted and looked at sawyer's face.Barely tracable or recongnizable for a minute jack thought he had seen a look of disgust,remorse and fear in sawyer's eyes but then it was gone as though it had only been jack's imagination.

probaby was...jack thought and tried to concentrate on the words ethan were speaking.

"strike tommorow night and head for the camp.today get your weapons ready your tools shined...tommorow when you capture them do not hurt them! i repeat DO NOT HURT THEM! before some of you...could not contain yourselves...there has been accidents, but we need them for our experiments."

Sawyer thrust a startled glance at ethan and then covered it.

Ethan clasped a hand on sawyer's shoulder in a cheerful manner.

"this man besides me, sawyer, member in the plan crash has betrayed them,and will help our plan succedeed if we had given him...a few promises.He's told us the location of there camp,the storage of there weapons and now after this he will lure the search parties here."

THAT ASS! jack thought. He had to stop them, he had to.He had to warn the camp members...he had to leave...

Jack backed up and turned around now frantically searching for the ladder. A bit of luck shined on him that moment for through the light of the oil lamps he saw it. A small smile crept on his face and he was about to run towards it when a man clasped his hand on his shoulder.

Without thinking Jack turned around and head-butted the person.The other fell to the floor and jack stood breathing heavily blood on his brow.Dashing towards the ladder jack went down,kate first as fast as possible.Twice he striked his wrist on a branch and cut his fingers from the tree but he did'nt care if only he would reach the ground.

Finally he did.With out a backward glance.Jack picked up kate and ran.Ran desperatly,in any direction.Not caring as long as he could leave and be away from them...

Rain poured down.

"just my luck" jack muttered and pushed his soping black hair from his face.He had to find shelter, he needed shelter.Jack drew kate closer to his chest trying to keep her warm, but she would'nt last long in this weather and neither would he.One thing he could be grateful for however was that the rain would wash away his tracks...Thunder flashed in the sky illuminating the trees around him making jack come back into action.

Jack ran and ran.Every tree was too thin to stay under, and to dangerous to hide in.The rocks to small,the streams overfilling.Jack skidded to a stop.

This place...it seems familair...jack thought, i know this place...this is this is...jack grinned wearily practically in hysteria, this was how it all started...in the caves...they should be right about here...

Jack ran and sure enough there was the lone cave where jack,kate and sawyer had spent the night.

it's the beginnig again...jack thought feeling light-headed and crazy.

He ran into the cave and desposited kate on the ground.

it seemed so long ago...but i was only a few days..., jack thought slowly.Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the withered signs of there being here. The ash, burnt twigs, scattered remains of shirt and some of jack's blood.When lighting flashed practically in the cave jack pulled kate into the corner.She was shivering and he had nothing to give her...

wait a minute! jack rushed his hand into the fithly rag pocket and drew out the needle. It was her antidote but kate would need at least a cup full of it...it was'nt enough

"a-hell" jack yelled in frustration.Kate shook beside him and he immdiatly lowered his voice.Jack wrapped a hand around her shaking shoulder and let her lean against him.

_don't worry kate...i'll proctect you and fix you..._

What would he give if she would wake again and talk to him.To hear her voice, her smile, everything about her seemed to brighten the room but now,barely alive jack was filled with desperationess.Everything was going wrong!

The others were going to capture the flight-kmates,sawyer was luring the others in his trap, kate was near death, they will be bloody experimenting on us! and we won't stand a chance! and this whole blood mess will take place tommorow night and know one but me and sawyer will know!

Sawyer...how he could blame sawyer, if only he was there whatever kate said jack felt ready to throttle him.

Jack did'nt think he'd fall asleep with a loaded brain but he did and when he awoke it was morning.The dim light cast shadows under his eyes and jack bearily woke.His mind was fuzzy and sleepy.He glanced around him and saw kate.

His heart gave a pleasant buzz,still filled with sleep, she was leaning against his shoulder sleeping.

No--wait...,jack thought as his brain started to work again and then everything came back...

"no" jack moaned.

For a minute he closed his eyes and pretended nothing was wrong...

everything was going fine and the others had disappeared...sawyer was bothering everyone as usual...it was a cruise and not a plane crash...everyone was having fun...jack did'nt have any worries or stress...he and kate had decided to go for a midnight cruise and stayed in cave not far from camp.Jack said all the right things and kate stared back at him with adoring eyes whispering " i love you..."

They had'nt wanted to go back so they decided to spend the night...sharing kisses and secrets..

How easy it would be for jack to slip into fantisties but he shook himself firmly and made himself come back to relatity.

"alrihgty then" jack said aloud." i can do this. i'm a doctor. i fix things and this problem i will fix to."

Jack picked up kate and walked into the clearing and froze.Kate dropped from his arms and onto the floor as a roar or anger erupted in jack's throat.In front of him,staring at him as frozen as jack was,was sawyer.

He was soping wet buthis eyes were gleaming.

"you"jack said menacinly.

"jack"sawyer whispered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

alrighty finished the chapter...umm tell me what you think...next chapter is about jack and sawyer's fight and kate wakes up ( finally) through viloence and action with kate around,alive and healthy you know romance will creep up in the next chapter...

ps. right i'll be starting a new story soon,i'm writing the first chapter...if any of you want to read it. It will be light and comedy with lots of romance so if your that kind of person that's the story for. There will be embarrsing conclusions, but nothing dark as usual centered around sawyer,jack and kate oh and as usual i'm not telling you who's ending up together but i promise that if jack-kate end up together in love and angsty or sawyer-kate end up together that my new story will be the opposite pair.(yeesh that sounds confusing hope you understand) i'll put more info in the later chapters but it's NOT on fanfcition yet so don't look for it if your planning to read it.

again thank you for the reveiws

and tell me the positives and negatives of your story bye


	15. Chapter 15

so things are heating up and drawing to a close...kate is near the end of her life unless they get the antitdote, jack and sawyer are about to kill each other, the others are going towards towards the camp,hatch and weapon storage...the search parties are drawing closer...

da-da-dum

chapter 15.

Jack stood facing sawyer his hands trembling, kate lieing on the ground behind him.

"TRAITOR! BETRAYER! " jack yelled angrily.

"hold on! i was helping you guys! saving you!"sawyer stammered but sounded unsure.

"by capturing us? that's a hell of a lot help" jack snarled.

"you don't understand--"

"oh i do, jack said, i heard you last night giving a way the campsite, the hatch any little bit of secrecy we had from them!"

"you don't understand!"

"i hate you sawyer!" jack said

Sawyer was starting to get angry.

"now you listen here! you were gonna get kate killed! i was saving her! the others were gonna give me the antidote to save her life--they promised."

"and you call me the naive one?" jack countered."that's bull and your lieing"

Sawyer has stopped talking his gaze had fallen at jack's feet.

"kate" sawyer mummered his eyes softening.

Sawyer looked at her crumbled heap.She was pale,sweaty,drooping,wet,and shivering.He knew that if he touched her she would be death's touch.

"what did you do to her?"sawyer said quietly.

"i---"

"you did'nt give her the antidote did you?"

"i--"

"DID YOU? IT'S YOUR FAULT IF KATE DIES I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!" sawyer eye's were red and angry. Jack was stuttering on words,his head was swarming. _was this his fault? was he the one killing kate? no...no..no..._

Sawyer head ran ito him pushing jack into the mud. They were coated in it.Sawyer landed ontop of jack and they started to fight.Neither had a upperhand.blood scorched everywhere, there were cries and groans of pain.They both knew that the first person who let the pain get to them first would lose.Neither would give up, neither would stop.

Blow after blow.Jack grabbed sawyer's shirt and wripped it giving him a bloody gash.Sawyer slamed jack into a tree.Each was breathing heavily,and neither knew how long they had fought or how long they would have countinued if a weak moan had'nt drifted into the clearing.They both stopped.Sawyer let go of jack's leg,and jack stopped his fist mid-way.They both glanced around as the moan came again.Drifting from kate's mouth.

"kate!" they both cried in usion and ran to her.

Her breathing was shallow and when jack put his head to her chest her heartbeat was barely there.Sawyer was pacing around in a circle.

_can i trust him?_ jack wondered._should i?...i need him to help kate and i think that's what he was trying to do in his own way.he screwed up pretty bad and he knows it...and i- i feel i can trust him now.._

Jack hoped he was'nt making the biggest mistake of his life when he said:

"sawyer?"

Sawyer turned and saw jack's hand stretched in front of him.

"pack" jack said simply.

Sawyer clasped his hand and muttered "pack"

"sorry about...everything...you know" sawyer said without looking at him.

Here was jack's chance to brag,stamp itin his face, show kate but he shook those dark thoughts from his head and smiled

"yeah,me to"

They looked at each for a minute silent,studing each other.

"i really did a number on you did'nt i doc?" sawyer said in a drawl.

"nah, i'd say you look way more weared out then me." jack said with a hesistant smile. Sawyer nodded which jack supposed was the best he could get from sawyer,never mind a smile.When kate started coughing they remembered and quickly turned back to her.

"we have to give her the antidote" sawyer said worridely.

"no,we can't then we'll need more and we won't get any--you relize that now don't you?the others tricked you?" jack asked susipoisuly for sawyer was staring into space.Jack knew that sawyer would do anything for kate and that sometimes made him dangerous...

"what? o yeah?so what're we gonna do ?"

Either way jack was'nt letting sawyer out of his sight.

"i'll have to make some more...i'm pretty sure i can concote some more..." jack mummered and pulled out the shot filled with yellowish liquid.

"pretty sure? pretty sure! is that good enough! what if kate--"sawyer exclaimed.

"alright sawyer--i'm positive if that's what you want" jack mummered now sniffing the antidote.

"it's not what i want! i want you to be absolutely sure!" sawyer said more forcefully.

"yelling's not going to help kate...why don't you stay with her?"jack said distractically.

Once the words came out of his mouth he wanted to take them back.Even in this critical time,deep down inside his emotions were stirring with jeaolusy.When he saw sawyer still standing in front of him,his shadow casting shade jack glanced up.He had presumed once he spoken sawyer would go straight to kate just to get on his nerves.But he had'nt.

Though sawyer was good at hiding emotions at that moment jack could see right through it. His face had flushed and his eyes were--different.The reaction to this however was kate.Jack sighed and asked

"what's wrong?"

"nothin" sawyer said, that'd i'd likely tell you"

Jack frowned and muttered " alrighty then, then go stay with her." Jack pretended he did'nt care but he did. it was a weight in the back of his mind.He shook it.

"concentrate" he whispered to himself and turned back to the antidote.

Sawyer crouched down beside kate and left jack to scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"hey kate" he said speaking softly to her, you probably can't hear me anyway but when you wake up you'll get a kick bout how much i screwed up..."

Sawyer paused and went on lowering his voice further.

" i hate it you know, caring about someone it's never happened to me before, that fear when i heard you scream in the forest...when you were with ethan and i could'nt do nothin for you..i never felt this way before usually i just care for myself, survive for myself...i did'nt know what happened to you but me i know what's happin...kate i feel if you died a part of me is gonna go missing" Once that statement left his mouth and he comprehended it he chuckled

" i'm turning into a love-sick fool like the doc, ain't that funny,sawyer sighed, ...ah hell kate you cause me lots of frickin trouble and you drive me crazy but still...your so wild i wonder if anyone can handle you?"

About ten minutes later jack spoke

" you know, what about the others? what're we going to do? they're coming tonight..." jack did'nt say anything about it being sawyer's fault but sawyer felt a sting and burn in his heart anyway.I know, i know, he wanted to shout out, it's my fault get it out and blame me! hate me! i'm used to it...everybody does...

But he did'nt.Instead he said

"it's early morning now we have at least ten hours to think of something..."sawyer trailed off.

There was a pause and then jack burst out--

"this is going to take me at least a couple of days and kate's not going to survive this long!"he clutched the antidote in his hand so tight that it probably would have shattered if sawyer had'nt wrestled it off him.

Jack went to kate, eyes wet, his shoulders shaking

"i'm sorry--i can't--i don't---" jack broke down into silence and pulled kate a motionless lump onto his lap.

"kate,kate,kate..." jack mummered indistinctly.

Sawyer stood frozen in shock

"you can't help her?"

"by...the time i do...it will be too late for everything"

"we have to go back" sawyer said firmly.

"what?"

"we have to go back..back to the others and get the antidote. " sawyer was about to run off fearing jack would try to stop him or did'nt agree with the theory when jack stood up.

"alright. but we'll do it my way...but first help me move kate into the cave" Jack had regained his composer though his face was still red from his outburst.

Sawyer managed to move his legs though still suprised.

"alrightie then"sawyer said in a drawl as though he did'nt really care but sawyer could see past his own lie and so could jack.They were both deathly afriad.

Together jack grabbing the arms and sawyer the feet they laid kate gently in the darkest corner.Sawyer walked out immediatly his eyes shifty and waited for jack to come out.

Jack was kneeling beside kate

"kate...i don't know if you can hear me but if you do i want to tell you i like you...wait no i mean as more then a friend. if i had the time i would explain throughly but i just want you to know i love you incase i don't come back and i'll do my best to protect you...i'll...we'll...be back soon" his voice ran faster as sawyer called out

"HURRY UP DOC!"

"i was to afriad to before...but i'm not anymore ifact, jack laughed hacklingly, i think i got to know sawyer better and acuatlly like him...well goodbye kate..." jack's voice drifted off as he stroked her cheek but he could'nt get up and leave.His feet were heavy...

Jack leaned over bending towards kate...

Sawyer watched his lungs frozen, barely breathing as he watched jack.His face paled and his heart roared and twanged.He wanted to holler out,to yell to tell jack to stop but he could'nt move his eyes or lips but just watched...

Jack hesistated his lips barely above hers.And then he pulled back.Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

_i can't do it...not with her helpless unable to stop me if she hates me.._

Instead he kissed her quickly on her cheek before leaving.

"if you love me, jack had whispered softly in her ear, next time we have a moment like this i won't be feeling guilty."

Jack walked out striding into the lead without looking back,leaving sawyer to follow him if he wanted to.sawyer did but grudglinly.

alrightie im done. sorry it took so long like i said i've been busy and im not sure how i did on this chapter because i did'nt have time to read it i just posted it on fanfiction.sry bout that.but i hope you enjoyed it and bye.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter i was really really busy. first i had to buy christmas presents and i have ALOTT of relatives + some friends, ( i got lost 1st season for a christmas present thou i can't open it till xmas) then i had a christmas concert, some more swimming and drama--yahi'm so glad it's a weekend!

oh yah and i decided to end it when every single problem or issue is fixed so maybe like 6 more chapters?

ps.ne more thing! it's near the end of the story and i'm thinking of the ending so i need your vote.i'm just curious who wnats who to be paired up with .anyone who's reading tell me jack/sawyer. thanx so here's

oh this is not a long chapter

CHAPTER 16

Sawyer walked behind jack,grumbling to himself.

_i'm really low...jack did'nt kiss kate even though he loved her, he mastered the impulse.me on the otherhand..._a picture of his passionite kiss filled his brain...sawyer shook his head and growled.

_does that mean i'm weak and jack's stronger or that i'm just a sick person?_

Sawyer sighed with frustration.

"best bet to stop thinking bout it then anything" he muttered.

Sawyer's mind kept roaming back to kate.Worrying more about her then himself.It was driving him crazy! on his mind there was always a part of him thinking about her, he could'nt escape.If they survived this ordeal,sawyer thought, i will find out if she cares about me a little to...

"hurry up sawyer!" jack called from ahead.

"i'm damn well trying--how any one can move in this hell of a dress rag is beyond me"

Sawyer could hear jack chuckle ahead of him.

"yeah you can laugh" sawyer said as jack turned around and waited for sawyer to catch up.

"your to slow" jack commented

"i like to take my own sweet time" sawyer said in a sweetly mocking voice.

"we're almost there" jack whispered putting a finger to his lips.

"stop talking to me like i know nothin or i swear i will..."

Jack was'nt listening but they walked on.Slowly and more cautiously.There hearts growing with fear and dread to return to the place where they had been retained.

_no way i'm going into that damn,dark room again _sawyer thought, sweat dripping from the back of his neck.

_whats are plan? if we don't have one we'll most likely be captured again...we can't just walk in even though we disguised ourself..._jack thought.

Creeping under the underbrush and brushing back branches sawyer stumbled and almost fell.Jack grabbed him by the shoulder steading him so the noise was'nt heard.

_shit.._sawyer thought and shoved jack's hand away.

"you let go of me, i don't need your help" sawyer hissed.

Jack shrugged making no comment but letting go. They walked on,sawyer cursing in his mind, as he almost slipped or got caught by a branch.He looked ahead at jack who was having no trouble at all just watching humorisouly.

"i had trouble with those rags to--at first." jack whispered.

"that's good for you" sawyer retorted back.

"it gets better after awhile"

"damn these dress rags"

"that's what i said"

They were making random conversation just so they would'nt have to face the fear welling inside each of them. The talk went on the many things life,swimming, hopes and strange dreams. They had never shared or said so much to each other before. It was like they had become closer friends.

_he's not my friend is he? _sawyer thought.

_we've gotten closer have'nt we? _jack wondered.

They did'nt have time to ponder this question because soon the other's campsite came in veiw.They stooped low behind a tree, breathing softly.The houses were above them...

"so, what's are plan again?" sawyer whispered.

"err...i mean...i'm not exactly sure" jack replied.

"well then lets just go in there and find it" sawyer sighed with impatience and stood up.Every minute they were discussing things, every minute kate's life ticked away.

"are you crazy!" jack hissed and tugged him back down.

"what?"

"that won'e work..."

"then what?"

"wait...i think,i think i have an idea...it will be kind of dangerous though" jack said with crazy glint in his eyes.

"yeah i'm listening." sawyer leaned against the bark.

"well what if one of us distracts them and makes them follow him and then the one left will look for the antidote?"

"and i'm guessing im gonna be the guine pig" sawyer said.

Jack frowned, "no, he said, that will halve to be me because the others think your working on there side..."

"but what am i supposed to say if they ask me why am i back? have i brought the search parties? "

"i don't know...make up some little white lie..."

"somehow i don't like either ends of the deal i wonder why? " sawyer grumbled.

They seperated.

Sawyer stayed where he was,behind the tree, his back against it while jack creeped slowly into veiw.He stood in the center of the forest and sawyer winced, wanting to dash after jack and hide him in the underbrush...

Kate was lieing in the cave, unconscious and asleep so she did'nt see a figure walk towards her. Did'nt feel as he picked her up and carried her out of the cave and then they both were gone without a trace,without a word...

there i am done.


	17. Chapter 17

i went bowling yesterday! it was fun, my first time too...i don't know why i'm saying this but i feel at least to make so conversation before i start my story though probably half of you don't even read this part. anywaz i won! i got 60 pts..WEEE!

anywaz i am tired cauz i waz up all night last night for a sleepover((well not all night maybe till threeish)) and i have school tommorow cries christmas vaca already!

CHAPTER17

Jack stood trembling on the spot.He clenched his hands behind his back so sawyer would'nt see them shaking. Jack stood right under the other's camp.Above him were the trees,houses and camp.

The place where he had been captured...the hated place where ethan was...where sawyer betrayed them...where kate was hurt...where darkness and evil awaited him...where he was going.

Jack gulped and sweat poured down.He mositioned his lips, it was the only way to save kate...,that gave him courage.

_what am i going to do? the others are'nt stupid...if i shout out at them they will be susupicious..i have to attract there attention pretending i don't want to attract there attention..._

Jack swayed,feeling sick,more thoughts were rapping through his brain,it was a miracle he was'nt spotted yet.Jack's eyes grew blurry as his mind raced,he could barely see sawyer through the corner of his eye.

_how's kate? what if she's hurt? it'll be your fault!you left her there! and what about sawyer? what if he gets caught? it was my plan and--and--everyone's counting on me!--what if i die? then non one will be able to heal the wounds and sickness and--no one will no what to do! it'll be chacos! and what if while i'm saving kate that the others kill the survivors! that'll be my fault to! what am i going to do! i can't save everyone! and if i die it won't matter for me but for everyone eles too!_

Jack closed his eyes and drew a long breathe.He started to count under his breathe.

_one...two...three...four..five..._

He let the fear churn around him till then but when five was counted he opened his eyes.They were'nt desperate any more they were logical like a doctors should be, like jack usually was.

"alrigh then" jack muttered grimly."god help me"

Jack pretended to sneak through the bushes,right past the others camp, yet trying not to make it to obvious.He went through without a shout or cry of disturbance.

_great.when i want them to notice me they don't_

He walked back again,retracing his steps,pretending to hide.

"c'mon dammit" jack whispered.

"what the hell is he doing?" sawyer said to himself.He wished he could go into the doctor's head and see what idociy was going on there.

_He wants to be noticed so why's he hiding._

"watta moron" sawyer shook his head,waiting.

Locke,sayid and Jin followed the track and reached the cave where jack,kate and sawyer had been before.. It had taken them days, to locke's annoyance, jin had twisted his foot and it was to late to backtrack and jin did'nt want to go back anyway--shaking his head stubbornly when sayid gestured to there camp--so they stopped every half hour for a five minutes break.

Locke sighed with exasperation when he found the cave empty but with human signs inside.The smodered fire, more blood,unwrapped bandages,footprints in the dirt--they were so obivous.

Locke stormed around the cave leaving jin leaning against sayid breathing heavily.

_damn them...we're never going to catch up! we're always behind!_

Locke cursed,stooping low against the ground, his back to the open when he suddenly stiffined.He stood up,trying to make it appear causal, and walked towards sayid and jin--his ears sharp, his eyes making quick jabs into the forest around them.

"so sayid, how's jin?" locke said in louder then nessecary voice.

Sayid raised an eyebrow but did'nt comment, going along " he's alright needs a minutes break"

Jin mummbled in chinese.

Locke slowly reached into his pocket,still talking.

"why don't you guys sit down so jin does'nt get _hurt"_

Understanding stood in sayid's dark eyes as he lowered jin and himself onto the cave's ground.

Locke grasped his knife and slowly drew it out,waiting motionless.

He turned around,his eyes boring into the forest, his ears listening with all his fiber.

"got-cha" locke mummered and with a roar and quick reflex threw his knife into the woods.

It whistled through the forest,speed's light and locke heard as pummled into something.

There was a groan of agony and then silence.

Sayid stood up alarmed,glaring at locke-leaving jin on the floor.

"locke! you never said you were going to kill the person! what if it's kate? or jack? or sawyer? you could of killed one of them! maybe you did!"

"or maybe i killed the enemy" locke said calmly back.

"you---" sayid was interruptted.

"relax sayid, i'm not a fool--i knew it could be one of our men or the enemy so i aimed for the foot.Nothing major i assure you, fixed in an hour and able to walk again-with a limp of course--but you see if it was the others..." locke let his voice trail and walked into the forest,sayid following him.

They pushed past brambles,and evergreens.Locke in the lead,sayid following behind scratches bleeding on his arms from branches.Both breathing heavily,sweat driping as they made there way into the interior of the forest...

Locke stopped stock--still and sayid pushed past him with a gasp.

Jin was sitting in the cave unaware and wondering...

Sawyer was scowling now.It was jack's fifth trip back and forth and no one had spotted him.

What kind of watches do they have anyway? firecrackers could be exploding and they would'nt notice...stupid jack...

Sawyer clenched his fists.He could'nt take this anymore.His muscles were tensed ready to spring into action amid jack's warning,pleading glances.

Sorry jack.

"HEY--HOOOOO" sawyer yelled loudly.He did'nt care if it was obvious.He just wanted it to be done with before he chickned out.

Jack glanced at him, if looks could kill he'd probably be dead by now.

"too bad it isn't" sawyer muttered grimly.

Sawyer was shaking.He wanted to go out there and help jack but it would ruin jack's plan.

Then it started.Sawyer knew it.Heclosed his eyes as he heard the mummering and whispering in the trees,enough to drive you mad.He saw the others or felt them as though burning through his eyelids pointing at jack...jack frozen in fear...

Sawyer whimpered and crouched down his fists in his ears,hiding in the underbrush.

_Run was frozen,visibly trembling.The voices circling around him. He pulled out of his fright and ran.Ran with desperatness.Ran with fear.Ran from death._

There was shouts in the forest and sawyer could hear the other's leaping from tree to tree or creep through the bushes on the ground.Sawyer pressed harder against the bark, crumbled into a smaller heap.

_Run were gone then.Jack was gone.The voices were gone and Sawyer was left to go find the antidote.He stood up._

"i can do this.i can find this.for kate and...jack" sawyer mummered.

Sayid stood stunned,locke beside him equally.Then sayid let out a shout of joy.

"SAWYER!Sawyer your alive!"

"Sawyer!sawyer we found you!" locke said sagging against a tree in relief.

"your alive...your alive..."

Sayid glanced at the ground,at the crumbled heap.

"kate! what happened!"

"i found her...she was hurt so i was going back to camp,jack--jack went ahead to find you guys...i was just bringing her to camp"

Done.

i added a twist i made it confusing!

so here's the question

who is the other sawyer?

and plz people who have'nt given me your vote of jack/sawyer plz give me

thanx for the reveiws

have a merry christmas if you celebrate it

and i probably won't post anthor chapter till after christmas! i'll be to busy playing with my presents!

bye for now.

venis--navidad


	18. Chapter 18

Whoops.Yeah just to say i did'nt mean to make half my last chapter in italics it just happened. i did'nt even know till october sky told me bout it and maybe later i'll fix but right now i feel to lazy...also thanks for the ppl who told me jin isn't chinese but koeran i did'nt know that detail...i'm writing now because i have the time right after christmas..i'm going to see the movie King kong with my family in like a couple hours in cinmea it's sort of like a tradition...so i'll prob right a chapter here and there..anywaz plz tell me ur vote for jack/sawyer and here goes:

hope you enjoy it and sorry it took so long

CHAPTER 18

Jack ran,ran with all his might.His desperation gave him new energy and new legs.He tore feverishly through the forest not bothering to avoid branches and brambles but going striaght into him.His chest was a mess of bloody scratches and the clothes he was wearing were tearing.He glanced back every moment or so but could see no one but he knew they were their.There whisperings filled the forest and jack started to seriously regret his decision of being the guinea pig.His heart pounding a mile a minute,fear in every step he hoped he would'nt get a heart attack.

Sawyer sat crouched in the bushes, his hands pressed to his ears,his eyes tightly shut.Though the others had'nt found him the whispering they uttered had gotten to him even minutes later when they and jack were gone.The whispering seemed to linger and echo in his ears.Tears stung his eyes.Sawyer did'nt know how but the whispering had brought back old memories.Bad ones, ones he had tried to forget.Basically nightmares.

Sawyer was little boy again.Helpless, unable to accomplish anything.Everything out of his hands...

He remembered the growing fear and the darkness...he seemed to fit right into the skin of the younger sawyer as though they were both living it together instead of it being a memory...

_"Sawyer? Sawyer! listen to me hid under the bed and and don't come out no matter what! _ his mother's voice pierced his ears.

_"but mom--why?" _he questioned back scared

"_darling there's no time.just promise me that you won't come out no matter what you hear"_ her voice grew faster, more anxious,fearful.

Dread started to grow insawyer his mother was the bravest person he knew and she was scared, so should'nt he be?

_"but mom---" _he protested again but was interrupted.

"_promise me ! " _she said staring into his eyes.

"_i promise"_ sawyer said his eyes huge and trembling.His mother's eyes softned.

"_i'm sorry"_ She whispered softley.

"_mom?"_

_"yes sweetheart?"_

_"is everything going to be okay?"_

_"yes,yes, everything's fine"_ she replied distractly.She ran her hand through his blonde--short cropped hair and glanced out the window every few seconds.Sawyer clung tight onto his mother's arm,shredded in darkness.Car lights flashed in the driveway.

"_under the bed now sawyer"_ his mother said her voice wavering with tears.

Sawyer dropped to the ground immediatly and rolled under the bed.Anything to make his mother happy.

His face pressed against the carpet.He waited in silence.

"_sawyer i love you" _ his mother said before the door opened.

Then there was yelling crying,groans of agony and sawyer lay helpless,fearful,waiting,listening

The memory changed he was older now and angry.he could feel the anger burn in his heart like a fiery seed.He had shot a mad.the wrong man..tears streamed down his cheeks.He was older but no more in control.just more lost,more confused...

"i love you sawyer..." in his mother's voice.

"i love you to..." this time it was kate's voice,jack's name had c onveintly disappeared.Sawyer was reminded horribly of his father hurting his mother, how he had taken advantage of her...

Then it ended.the memories seized and he was himself aware of his surrondings.

Sawyer breathed in gasps but stopped his flow of tears.

"dammit!" he shouted.

"DAMMIT IT ALL!" he did'nt care who heard him, did'nt care about anything.

"SCREWIN WITH MY MIND ARE YOU--YOU BASTARDS!" he roared and climbed up the tree towards camp.

"YOU CAUZ ENOUGH DAMN TROUBLE ROUND HERE BUT I WON LET YOU KILL KATE, NO SIRRE YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!"Sawyer pulled at the bark and wrenched himself upward.

Amazingly when he reached the top and stood firmly on the wooden boards it was a ghost town.Not one person in sight,all silent except for sawyer.Sawyer stormed around still filled with anger that made him daring,creating as much noise as possible but slowly the anger ebbed away...

ever so slowly...it could have caused him his life...

Sawyer's hard breathing calmed down,his shoulders stopped shaking, and he stopped yelling.He started to creep round,cursing himself for putting so many lives at stake,by letting his emotions get to him...

Still though, if you looked into his eyes you would see the anger form like a seed.

Sawyer stole towards a door to the right, like the one he had been captive in before and opened it a inch so his eye could peer through.It was dark and it took a few minutes for him to get accustomed.A small figure was shaded in the darkness.

Sawyer blinked trying to get a better veiw.

It looked like a child...

Immediatly he thought of himself as one.Scared,lonely,frightned..

Without thinking of the consequences he opened the door so the light from the sun drifted in.

Sawyer glanced at the child now in the brillainant light.It was a girl maybe no older then eight.Her head was bent, her long blonde hair covering her face,streaked with dirt.Her body was huddled around herself,a thin wirey body...a starving body...

Sawyer felt sick.Never had sawyer felt like this but when it came to kids,hurt or lonely, he always tried to help them...

"hey...kid" sawyer said softely.

The girl did'nt answer.

"come on...everything will be fine.." sawyer said trying to think of how to get a little girl to follow a total stranger even if it was for her benefit.

"ummm--er--i've come to rescue from the evil dragons?" his voice was a question wondering if that was the right thing to say.

The girl remained motionless.

Sawyer was starting to get impatient,he had to leave,find the antidote,save everyone since it was his own fault.

"come on kid" sawyer walked forward and grasped her arm.

She jerked away her grip was suprisingly strong.

Then the whispering started, it seemed everywhere at once and sawyer started to panic.

"girl come on!" he pleaded.

Sawyer was about to pick her up and stopped suddenly,frozen in shock.

The whispering,the whispering was coming from this child's mouth.

Sawyer backed away.

NO!NO!NO!

Her dark chapped lips moved in the strange tongue while her body shivered and trembled.Her shoulders shook and her legs jerked as though she were having a fit.Sawyer backed away till his back was to the door but he could'nt seem to leave.The horrific fascination and not wanting to leave the girl behind stayed his legs that is untill he saw her face.

The girl looked up and sawyer gasped with fear.This was to much for him,everywhere he went he felt fear,his heart was always going a mile a minute as though that were now his normal heartbeat.

The girl's face was pale and chapped and it looked at though it were peeling everywhere,maybe it was. Her eyes were red with no pupils and circles drooping under them.The face drew in like a skeltaon from starvation and knife scars that never would heal cut across her face.

The girl stood up slowly and dragging towards him,whispering.

Sawyer opened the door with jet speedness slamming it behind him.

There was pounding on the door for at least a minute and when it stopped sawyer could see dents in the door.

_that's not normal! that can't be normal. no one can make dents in a wooden door let alone a little child...that girl...what didi they do to her...i left her behind!how could i, _he argued with himself, _but it's not my fault she was going to--going to--what was she going to do? _

Chills spread through his body as he suddenly relized with dead firmness

_it was the experiments.the others experiments..what they wanted to do to us...this girl was probably on the flight plane and they captured her.._

More memories flooded his brain as he went back into thought of when ethan brought him here,as he was in chains glancing in wonder around ther camp.Sawyer had glanced into one of the cabins and had seen a young little girl looking out.

It was the girl in the cabin that had just tried to attack him, who had n ightmarish look on her face.But before..but before...

Sawyer felt like crying.He had'nt helped her before,when she was normal.A sweet little child and he had let her be locked up and now, now she was different.He could think of no other word for it.She had changed.She had lost there normality.

That's what they were going to do to us. to the castaways! i can't let them!

Cursing himself he moved on, promising himself he would not be distracted again.

Jack was hiding. He had been running for at elast a half-hour striaght but he knew he was slowing down and would'nt have a chance of surviving from the others if he did.So he had hidden.Right out of the blue he had just jumped into a brush,stilled his breathing and prayed they would'nt find him.

His legs felt like deadned heaps,like corpses,he doubted he could move them an inch and did'nt want to anyway.He was content just lieing here.Jack closed his eyes.

He had enough adventures for one night...

Against his better will he fell asleep.

The first thing jack heard was the voices.

Jack opened his eyes groggily and peered around.His head dazed and he shook it trying to get it into action once more.

He was hiding, he remembered,from the--the others.Everything flooded back and he stared around widely.

_how long have i been asleep! moron! this night everything could change and i fell asleep!people could die! but the sun's still up there was still time..or was it tommorow already! then it was all his fault.._

But he felt so tired...it could'nt be tommorow...

Then jack remembered the voices.

"others" he muttered to himself immediatly.Jack crouched lower hiding among the weeds and waited.

Soon Jack could hear there footsteps and then he could see there feet.They were in veiw.They were whispering to themselvess.

Jack tried to get a better veiw.He pulled his head up so that only his eyes were showing and glanced around.

A smile crept to his face.IT could'nt be?

Jacks tood up.

"Sawyer! Kate! guys" he called out.

They turned and Locke rushed towards him,sayid following behind along with jin and sawyer who had kate in his arms.

"your alive!" jack said with relief."so it is still today! there's still time! thank god"

"what are you talking about?" sayid said,frowning slightly.

"did'nt sawyer tell you, jack looked at sawyer questioninly,sawyer shrugged.

"no he did'nt" locke said.

"we need you to take a look at jin's knee" sayid said pointing down at the koeran's leg.

"not now..there's no time" jack said distractly, "we have to leave"

"no time for what?" locke said sharply.

"how's kate? did you give her the antidote? id you f ind it?" jack asked frantically.

"antidote?what are you talking about?" locke said again.

"yeah i did she'ss fine.she'll wake up soon" sawyer said in a drawl.

Jack let out a sigh of relief."that's one problem fixed now come on we have to get to camp"

Sayid,jin and locke did'nt move only sawyer with kate in his grasp followed jack.Jack looked back impateintly.

"what! we don't have time for this!"jack said in frustration glancing at the sky.IT would be dark soon.then they would come.

"we don't have time for what jack! your not telling us! your frightned but we hae no idea why!"

Jack closed his eyes and opened them.

"how about this, he said, i'll tell you on the way back to camp."

Sayid and locke glanced at each other before mummering an assent.

"alright then, jack said breathlessly, which way is camp?"

Locke pointed.

Jack was about to head off in that direction when sawyer called out.

"wait!"

Jack and the rest turned.

"i know a short cut! this way" sawyer pointed in the opposite direction.

locke frowned."you sure?"

"positive"

Sayid glanced at sawyer with distrust which was probbile from the amount of arguing and fighting they had in the past.

"come on!" sawyer said again.

Jack was hesistating.

"don't you want to help them! this way is shorter!"

Jack nodded finally and sawyer walked ahead the others trailing.

"can we trust him?" sayid whispered.

"it does'nt seem right, that way won't get us to the beach..." locke mummered.

"guys,don't. i trust sawyer and that's final." jack stated.

THere was silence for a bit as they trudged along then sayid interrupted it

"so why the rush back to camp?"

and jack started to explain from the beggining.

It had been an hour and Sawyer had'nt found anything.He had searched every nook and cranny((an old expression i know)) and peered through every door though not opening it from past experience.

flashback in sawyer's mind

young girl.normal.hours later.strange.weird.abnormal.whispering.attacker.

flash back over.

Sawyer shuddered.

where was the damn antidote? how was jack?and kate?

This unknowing was driving him crazy.The only person he had ever cared for before was himself and he knew exactly what was happening to him but the island was changing him..making him different...making him care...

sawyer scowled

"hell with the island"

Sawyer stomped again over the same wooden planks and stopped as something creaked under the boards...a loose board...

Sawter dropped to the ground and pulled it open.

It opened ever so easily...

A grin smiled on sawyer's overtired face.He had finally done something right, he had found the antidote.

He pulled out the precious bottle,there was only one and stood up.

Chills ran through his bones as a voice behind him said

"i see you betrayed me Sawyer but i does'nt matter you and your friends will die...and i will take the antidote from you now,by force...prepare yourself sawyer for death"

A metal gun clicked to his head and sawyer stood frozen the antidote hund loosley in his grasp but he managed not to let go.HE was face to face with death as he had been many times but as usual the fear was let go and he was ready for action

"i can't have a minute of peace and no action can i? no sirre..,sawyer gritted his teeth, hello ethan"

"hello sawyer"

the end of this chapter.

remember vote!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm really,really sorry it took so long for me to write this chap.Writers block y'know? i despise it everything i wrote just came out wrong and basically sucked and i could'nt put it on fanfiction.I just like drew a blank.It did'nt help that i have basically no time cause all my teachers give these essays and tests and quizzes ugh! hate it! whoops...guess you don't want to here me complaing...i just wanted to tell you this chapter is not going to be very long but the next one will...

Alrightie i've been counting the votes and so far i got

charli92--kate & jack

octobersky--kate & jack

nyr88--kate& jack

orlandocrazy--kate& jack

xxdestinyangelxx--kate&sawyer

domanoic--kate&sawyer

so far jack is winning

i have'nt voted.i'm some where in the middle.They're my 2 favorite characters,it's two hard so i'll leave it to you guys.

if you have'nt voted,vote.so far jack is winning in the romatic chamber but hey it could change.

you still have a couple more chapters till the big romatic one,i'll let you know on the changes in the voting..

thanx again for the reveiws.if it had'nt been for them and your support i probably would'nt countinue this story because no one liked it but i'm glad some of you do..

i know my grammer isn't the greatest.i'm more of a person with words and i'm sorry because i know it can get annoying...umm..let's see i'll have my friends look over it...and maybe something eles..because...well...they are'nt great spellers no offense if one of my friends is reading this...anyways i'll get all my chapterrs spell-checked some how--so well here's chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Sawyer felt the metallic coldness pressed against his temple and shivers ran down the spine at the gun cocked to his forehead.All ethan had to do was pull the trigger...make one tiny movement...press down and bang! he'd be dead and gone but for some reason he had'nt shot yet.

Sawyer closed his eyes waiting for death, even though his cold exterior inside he was quaking.

_Is he using me for bait? _the thought turned him cold, _is he luring Jack here? Jack and kate and the rest of them? but no! jack's going far from here isn't he? what if they already got him? what if Jack knows that i'm right about to be shot? would he...would he come back for me? _

The relization hit him.If Jack knew would he come back for him? he knew back home no-one he had left would risk anything for him but here and all he had gone through, survivng with other people and going through ordeals had opened him up to many people and he gotten used to them for the first time in his life.

_What if something happened? what if the others are there already? is it all my fault?_

Everything that came into his mind led him to questions.It was driving him crazy.

But he knew one thing he did'nt want them to die.The thought suprised him.He cared more for the survivors then himself.But no--he cared for kate and charlie, sayid and Sawyer grimanced, Jack.

Somewhere on the island he had lost his selfishness.

Coming back to the present Sawyer gritted his teeth and said to ethan

" ain't you gonna kill me yet? hell, the gun's at my head all you have to do is pull the triggor.if i had the gun you'd be dead in an instant."

"no.no i'm not going to kill you...not yet...i need you"

_For bait?for experiments? _

He remembered the little girl he saw, how she had changed from the sweet thing she was before to the monster she was now.

"what did you do to that girl in the room?" Sawyer spat out as Ethan started to rebound his hands and legs in rope.

"oh you'll know soon enough, better then me saying, after all you'll be experincing it firsthand--you and your little friends"

Sawyer's hands were locked tight behind his back with rope and Ethan stooped towards his feet.

"where's your pals?"Sawyer questioned,wondering despertatly if he could overpower him somehow.Frantic hope.Everything was deserted after all.

"hmm...no reason not to tell you.your not going anywhere and it can torture you in y our sleep that it was you who betrayed them, ethan said with a evil grin, some of them are sharping their weapons to use on your friends, some are already there watching,waiting in the trees for night fall...some are looking for the search parties and some for Jack and some..some are here with me"

Ethan stood up...

Jack,Sayid,Locke were running and following Sawyer who was far ahead of them.They could only see his back among the branches and weeds.Jin hobbled behind, his best with his twisted ankle but they had no time to waste to wait for him.

No one was talking,everyone was concentrating,trying not to trip,worried,anxious.

Jack's breathe came in gasps.He was so tired...tired of everything...but he could'nt stop this could be the end if he did.Everything was drawing together, all ties were tigthning...

"this way! this way!" Sawyer shouted ahead, kate in his arms.

They followed the blonde southern's back trustlinly.Past puddles of water, dirt,and distrubed mud, thorns and ivy.

_this place...it looks so familar...but...it's not camp...it's--it's not our camp...it's the others---it's---sawyer was--betraying us?_

Jack felt weak and stopped dead.

There they stood right beneath the houses of the others.Sawyer grinning sayid and Locke looking above in amazement.

Jack dropped to the ground,weeping.

_i'm so stupid! sawyer lied! i thought--i thought he had changed! it's my fault..all my fault...i've failed...we're done...we're done..._

Jack banged his fists into the ground,he looked up his dark eyes filled with savagement.

He did'nt care anymore but he would kill Sawyer.Right now.right there.Jack looked up, his eyes drawing into the blue intense ones.He stood up, fists clenched.A sense of de-ja-vu washed over him as sawyer lowered kate to the ground and prepared to fight...like at the caves when they had fought kate asleep as she was now

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THEN"

Locke was transfixed by the sight around him, Sayid's forehead was creased...

And then

"JACK! "

Jack turned around at the familar voice and looked up.

His stomach clenched._ not possible._

_"_SAWYER! " jack said incredously looking at the bound Sawyer in the trees,Ethan beside him and then turning around looking at the other sawyer who was smiling smugly,arms crossed over his chest.

_Two sawyer's?_

Short chap i know. i'll make the next chap wicked better promise.

not one of my greatest chapters, i know but it was a bit of a rush since well--you know it took so long but i will work hard on the next chapter and use every bit of writing i have in me and it will be long.It will be the action pact chapter and then coming up soon the romance chapter so if you have'nt voted vote.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the votes:

lolohannah--kate & jack

charli92--kate & jack

octobersky--kate & jack

nyr88--kate& jack

orlandocrazy--kate& jack

xxdestinyangelxx--kate&sawyer

domanoic--kate&sawyer

steam rolled harry potter--kate & sawyer

emma172--kate & sawyer

Jack is winning by one vote...it's getting close if you have'nt voted you still have a little voting time left.your answer could change my lovey-dovey story to a totally different character.Jack or Sawyer choose. If you already have thanx for the votes and if you have'nt VOTE! please.

So here comes anthor chapter...soon this story will be done but not yet! and not in this chapter.

I don't know how i came up with the idea of putting a twist of anthor look-alike Sawyer but i did and it took me awhile to come up with an explanation of how it happened.don't laugh if my explanation is stupid k? when i first started this story i thought of it totally differently instead of the way it is but i definately like the way it is now so i'm not complaining...still might be a couple twists and romance..definately romance in the last few...

CHAPTER 20 (wow i can't believe i got this far )

Sawyer stared unbelieving at his look-alike.

_what-the-hell?_ was his first thought. His blue eyes widened as he stared at this--this--person.Sawyer had never been so confused in his life.From everything that had happened to him these past few months this was the most unbeliving and the most untrue.

_this isn't real. i don't have a twin! am i dreaming...?_

Sawyer knew for sure though he was'nt dreaming.The ropes on the wrist hurt to much, tiredness was to real, the metal coldness on his back and fear of death was'nt a dream.This was real he knew.This was reality.

Sawyer could'nt rip his eyes of his look alike image.He just kept staring as that--person crossed his arms and stared smugly at Jack.

_Where's kate...? _the thought drifted weakly through his mind..._where's kate?..._

His love so strong at the thought of her hurt or dead he rotated his eyes past sayid, locke and jack and finally found Kate at the look-a-like guy's feet. She was'nt at eh cave anymore. Her eyes were closed but Sawyer could see her chest rise and fall slightly.

_Kate._he thought despertatly._kate! hold on a little longer! i have the antidote with me! here! now!_

The antidote was in his pocket,Ethan had'nt appeared to check. Sawyer almost sighed with relief but held it back not wanting Ethan to get suspicious.

_Stay._sawyer thought._Ethan stay here.Let me stay.I have to get out of here.I have to give the antidote to kate.I have to help._

It started to rain...

Jack felt the rain flatten his dark hair and he blinked it out of his eyes,still watching sawyer--or--the man i front of him.The color had drained from his face leaving him like a ghost since he had seen the duplicate Sawyer.

_What's happening here? what's going on?_

He glanced at kate who was at Sawyer's? the man's? feet.

He wanted to reach for her,bring her to him,hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.As usual the sense had left his eyes when it came to Kate but he had to fight it...this was not the right time to head-but ti was the time for stratgey and thinking.

Thunder crackled overhead illuminating the bushes and shrubs, the rain poured harder, and darkness started to fall.

Sayid and Locke watched the second Sawyer with two different expressions on their faces.Locke had a fascinated expression and mummered:

"it's a sign...a sign of the island"

Sayid meanwhile was watching,like Jack unbeliving and worried his dark hair covering his eyes that moved from one Sawyer to the other.

"what is going on Jack?" Sayid muttered tersley.

"i have no idea but i intend to find out" Jack said back

"i think sawyer's in trouble" Locke said gesturing to the Sawyer in the trees,tied up and suprised.Ethan beside him.

"yeah...,jack said hesistantly, that is Sawyer though right?"

Sayid did'nt answer nor did Locke so Jack turned back to the Sawyer across from him

"WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled over the thunder,his voice was barely audible.

Sawyer watched the specticle below but could only use his eyes.The wind,rain and thunder swept all the voices away so he had to use his imgination and fill them in.

_i have to get out of here._

Sawyer glanced at Ethan who was watching below with narrowed eyes and a smirk. He stood no chance against Ethan with his hands and legs bound and a gun pointed at his back,Sawyer knew but he had to get out...

Others suddenly appeared in the clearing,ten of them.They circled around Sayid,Locke and Jack who were now back to back...

Jin watched from behind a tree.His dark eyes were filled with alarm for his comprades but he knew the one who most needed his help right now was Sawyer...

Though Jin was confused he trusted his instincts and did'nt question how all this was possible but he knew he had to make a difference. The rain soaked his shirt as he started to climb the tree, towards the real Sawyer.

It was more diffucult then Jin imagined.his leg always twisted out at an odd angle and gave him immersible pain but Jin refused to give up. Working for sun's father and working on the island had made him and his will stronger. He countined to climb...

Ethan grabbed the back of Sawyer's hair and wrenched his face up. being the stubborn man that he was Sawyer hid his pain and wore a angry scowl.If looks could kill Ethan would be dead in a second.

"you see this" Ethan whispered in Sawyer's ear, all your little friends will be experimented on soon,All of them and it will be ALL your fault"

"NO" Sawyer spat out, i won't let you"

"i will and your dear Kate will be the first one to change like the little girl you saw previously."

Immerisble anger coursed through sawyer,heating his blood and setting him on fire. Ethan had no idea how much the words meant to Sawyer.With a angry muffle,not caring there was a gun at his back and he was tied and bound, Sawyer jammed with full-force into Ethan and slammed him and himself onto the wooden planks.They rolled in a slippery mess Sawyer helpless and Ethan angry.

Ethan stood up and glared at the tied down Sawyer below him.

"you will die. i don't care anymore.right now you will die.screw the experiments on you.you've caused enough trouble" The gun was aimed at Sawyer's heart as the triggor was pulled. Sawyer closed his eyes at the bang.

It did'nt hit him though.At just the right moment Jin had shoved Ethan's hand aside and the shot had gone astray.The bullet whistled to the trees and Sawyer sighed with relief.

"jin!" Sawyer said in suprise.

Jin did'nt respond or answer his eyes were concentrated on Ethan who had stumbled but regained his feet.

Ethan was cursing slightly but his eyes had gotten all glittery with malice.

"hello there...jin"

Ethan raised alarm and understanding came into jin's eyes. HE tackled the gun off Ethan and in a minute of struggling in soared below to the ground.Ethan swore again as Jin pummled him and fell to the ground.

Sawyer remained helpless wanting to help but could'nt...only able to watch the conclusion...

Jin pulled at a wooden plank below him and wrenched at it,muscles straining.

"JIN BEHIND YOU" sawyer yelled.

Jin fell to the ground from a blow to his head and Ethan stood above him in victory.

"you--you--you" Sawyer could'nt grasp his emotions and put them into words his mind was to angry for that.Ethan walked towards him not seeing that Jin was slowly rising from the ground a thick wooden plank in his hand and a angry look in his eye.

"no hurt Sawyer" Jin said and before Ethan could react and swing.Jin slammed the board against Ethan's head.

Ethan fell to the ground,unconscious and did'nt get up again while Jin stood over him breathing heavily.

Blood pooled on the ground mixing with the rain above giving it a pink tinge.

"sawyer..., jin said finally, sawyer"

Jin came and started to untie the bounds around his wrists while Sawyer groaned.

"hey jin--thanks man--"

The ropes around Sawyer's wrists were cut and Sawyer moved them for circulation while Jin worked on his feet.IT seemed Sawyer was always tied up lately.

Finally the ropes were gone and Sawyer stood up firmly.

"i have to give this antidote to kate" sawyer said clutching the little bottle in his grasp.

Meanwhile down at the ground Jack,Sayid and Locke had no idea what was going on above wrapped up in their own dark predictment.

The others were drawing closer and Jack knew they most likely did'nt stand a chance but he would'nt give up.He refused. The rain made him feel more alive and thoughtful.He did'nt know what was happening with the two Sawyer's but Jack relized it would most likely be explained soon enough and he should just go with the flow but he was positive that the Sawyer in front of him was'nt sawyer.

Jack had seen the compassion and gentleness he showed when ever it came to Kate this past two weeks and he decided right then and there when Sawyer just lifted Kate and tossed her against a tree since she was getting in the way that whoever this was it was'nt Sawyer meaning that the Sawyer tied up above with a gun against his back was and was in trouble.

Though sometimes Sawyer's was a pain in the ass he had changed from the man he used to be and Jack would do all that was possible to save him and hoped Sawyer felt the same way but first he had to get out of here...

When the gun had just come flying down it had been a miracle.Without a thought or hesistation Jack used his quick reflexes to grab it before any of the others did.Locke had drawn out his hunting knife and passed one to Sayid.

Jack assumed they were ready to fight though they barely had a good chance.

10 to 3

Odds were they would lose.

Something happened though that changed the odds. Jin and Sawyer had jumped into the clearing from above.Jin with a wooden plank and a fierce expression and Sawyer with a gun and--and

_could it be,_jack said with hope,_the antidote?_

"Sawyer!" jack yelled out.

"sawyer your alive this is good you can lend us a hand"sayid mummered.

Sawyer turned and gave a small grin.

"glad your okay jack-ass. i have the antidote and let me tell you it was a hell-of a time, sawyer glanced around through his sopping,raggedly hair, and it seems a hell of a time now to." he commented.

10 to 6

Now this was better,jack confirmed.

"cover me jack. i'm going to give Kate the antidote" Sawyer mummered in Jack's ear.

Jack nodded and it was at this time the other's had attacked.

Sawyer rushed past the fights of jack fighting two others,jin fighting one with the wooden board and locke/sayid who had doubled up against the rest.

He ran past,his feet sinking into the mud, the other's rag clothes he was wearing splattered in it.

_almost there kate! almost there! _he thought as though his mind could give her reassuarce.And then--finally he found her.She was against a tree,her clothes filthy,her hair dripping from the rain but yet to Sawyer she had never looked more beautiful.

"kate hold on!" he cried in her ear.

With shaking fingers he unstoppered the bottle,he hoped it was'nt to late.

Sawyer thought of how hard it had been to get this bottle from the begginning to end.But it was worth it if kate would live.

He gently pulled her lips apart and poured the precious liquid down her throat amist the fighting and the rain and the thunder and night was approaching towards the camp along with the others...

and sawyer waited praying...

"kate,kate" Sawyer said.

"kate, jack yelled,kate!"

there.done hoped you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the votes:

HeartLost11-kate&jack

joeIHeartLost11 -kate&jack

joeyspizza4747--kate&jack

icegirl13--kate & jack

lolohannah--kate & jack

charli92--kate & jack

octobersky--kate & jack

nyr88--kate& jack

orlandocrazy--kate& jack

xxdestinyangelxx--kate&sawyer

domanoic--kate&sawyer

steam rolled harry potter--kate & sawyer

emma172--kate & sawyer

lezario-kate&sawyer

looks like jack's winning by alot...

CHAPTER 21

Sawyer sat,kneeling beside kate admist the battle with the others.Darkness crept closer as the rain poured down with occasional strikes of thunder.

"please, sawyer begged, wake up Kate" Rain covered his weary eyes as he gazed at the unmoving figure of kate.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders in frustration and shook her

"KATE!WAKEUP!WAKEUP DAMMIT! DON"T DIE...DON"T-DON"T LEAVE..."

Jack was making his way towards kate, but it proved a diffucult task. Others kept on coming into his way and he foungth them off or he was helping Sayid who was choking by a death-grip.

_uhh...my head it hurts so much...what's that noise...it's so loud,so familiar...stop! please stop...let me sleep...i'm to tired...i don't want to come...who is that...who's shaking me?...let me go...the voice it's calling my name...i'm kate? aren't i...the voices were familiar..._

_"KATE,KATE"_

_i'd recongnize that voice anywhere...sawyer...sawyer...i can't..i can't wake up..it's to late...it's over...let me go...give up...your wasting your time..._

_why won't he stop..._

_anothor voice,i hear anothor voice...so familiar and gentle...so..desperate..._

_jack...jack's calling me...sawyer's calling me...they need me...i--i need them..._

_"KATE!KATE!"_

_they're calling...i have to wake...i have to fight..._

Kate groaned and her fingers trembled as she fought off the diesease with the antidote. Her body was burning with passion and desire to see them again, hold her...giving her fiery energy..

_i have to help them! i have to fight!_

Darkness still circled around her but it was fading...fading...soon everything came into sharper focus...

She could not only hear Jack and Sawyer call for her but fighting and shrieks and yells from Jin.She felt the rain pour o her face,the cold on her bare skin,yet the warmth of someone close by...and someone shaking her...

Her eyelids fluttered and she finally opened her warm,hazel eyes.

"is that any way to treat a lady sawyer?" Kate mummered.

Sawyer stopped shaking,her shoulders hurt,he stared at her in shock,unbeliving and she gazed back her strength and energy slowly returning to her.

Sawyer looked different from before, his hair was longer and tangled,his face bloodied and muddied and they're was a caring yet fierce look in his eye.And the clothes...bits of rags really...

Kate burst out laughing at the sight

"what the hell you wearing?"

"Hell freckles that anyway to treat the guy who saved your life?"

Kate was confused,she did'nt know what was going on or what was happening, she was trying to remember what had happened to her all she could remember was her,jack and Sawyer getting lost...everything eles was a blurr...but Kate did'nt think about that at the moment,she was in the present,in the action,her strength was almost back and she felt better then ever.

"SAWYER!" she cried out and tears flowed down her cheeks,not waiting for his reaction she flung herself on him in a hug.

"sawyer...i missed you..."she cried out.

She pulled back immediatly after she had relized what she had done, to her suprise his face had a tinge of pink on it.

"what happened?" Kate questioned but did'nt need an answer,her mouth dropped open as her sharp green eyes gazed behind sawyer's back.

She saw the fighting.Sayid striking two of the others with a knife, jin attacking with a wooden board and Jack.Jack's arms were twisted behind his back by one of the others who had grim humor on his face.No-one seemed to notice.

Jack's face was filled with immerisible agony and Kate could hardly bear it.

"JACK!" She stood up and ran to him,not knowing how she would help,but giving all her efforts to do so anyways.Half-way there her legs started to tremble from the lack of use and gave away.

She kneeled their struggling to get up,her heart pounding,while Jack let out moans of pain.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

Kate felt the bullet wiz past her cheek and plummel into the other's chest. The other fell dead and his grasp on Jack's arms loosned,jack was free.

Kate turned around and saw that it was Sawyer who had saved Jack from broken arms.He stood there,gun pointed out and frozen.

"thankyou sawyer"she mouthed.

Sawyer remained immersible still and Kate felt fear creeping through her chest yet again.

_what's wrong with him?_

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her and she heard her voice said simpliy.

"kate"

"Jack"

All thoughts of Sawyer left her.

Jack tightned his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him.Kate intook a breathe.Jack had never been so daring before,but now it was certain circimstances.

He let go of her and tossed her a knife.

"be careful" Jack warned, stay close..i don't want you to get hurt again"

"i'm a big girl Jack" and she launched herself on a other who Jin was attacking.

In a few minutes the two conquered him a nd he fell down unconscious.

"strange"kate huffed, they seemed stronger before.."

"that's because ...these are the weak ones...the real ones,strong ones are slowly creeping in your camp and waiting, the voice whispered in her ear, ten times more powerful, ten times more smarter."

Iceness flooded through Kate's body.She would recognize that voice anywhere.He was the one who posioned her,Ethan.She stayed still,unable to move,with all the memories flooding into her these past two weeks that she suddenly remembered.

"i'm glad you remember" Ethan whispered.

She could feel his lips brush her ear and she shuddered involuintarly.

_he's going to kill me..._,her heart pounded with it, _i can't let him! i have to fight! i have to use my head!_

Kate closed her eyes.

_on three .._she told herself,she hoped she'd have the energy.

Ethan turned her around so they were face to face.She did'nt resist him.

"your so weak..."

Kate did'nt answer.

_one..._

Ethan drew her closer so that she could feel his breath on her face but unlike with Jack it was'nt pleasant.

_two.._

"i'm going to kill you"

His hands slowly interlocked her waist untill they were in a embrace.

"then what the hell are you doing?"Kate said calmly.

_Three._

Jack finally saw Kate and for a minute remained stunned.Their was Ethan with his arms on Kate's waist who had her eyes closed.

Sawyer finally drew out of his past and instantly started running for Kate.

Ethan slightly parted his lips and at the moment he was about ot kiss her, jack about to run at kate,sawyer about to pull the triggor, Kate head-butted Ethan and tackled him.

He fell to the dirt and she plowed him with fists and kicks.

Finally he coughed and closed his eyes in surrender.

"your all going to die..." he whispered.

Kate,sawyer,jack,locke,jin and sayid stared at ethan with cold eyes.

Kate glanced around.The others were unconscious or dead on the ground floor.

_what does ethan mean? what does he want?are they...really stronger?_

Kate glanced at the sky.It was night.The moon appeared red and held a onimous feeling.

"whats going on?"

"we have to get to camp"

okay i'm done.don't worry that was NOT the romance chapter just incase you thought it was.

So they're all going to camp with others creeping around.

will they make it?

or

will it all be to late?

da-da-dum


End file.
